The Moonlight Festival
by crepuscule2012
Summary: The annual winter festival starts in two weeks and Hope needed to act quick before he ended up spending the cold winter night alone. Contain Yaoi XD. Freestanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing... blab blab blah... you get the idea :(...

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Rated for Mature. **

**Warning: **Contain Yaoi...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: In Two Weeks<strong>

"Hope wait up." A cheerful, girly voice yelled.

A silverette paused in the hallway full of lockers before turning around. He saw Vanille and Maqui running towards his direction with a grin plastered on their faces. Despite his first year at a new high school after moving from Palumpolum to Bodhum, he had already befriended older and mature people for his age. Well, Vanille was an exception among his mature friends; though he still enjoyed the girl's company and her cheerful disposition.

"Vanille and I are going out tonight, you wanna join us?" Maqui exclaimed.

Hope eyed the two people in front of him suspiciously, knowing their reasons for their outing.

"C'mon. It will be fun. We could introduce you to some hot looking people. And if you're lucky, you might hit it off with someone tonight." The pig-tailed girl said hunching his side with her elbow.

Hope made a uncomfortable look, staring the grin expression on Maqui and Vanille's face. The annual winter festival was coming soon and he needed to stop procrastinating before it's too late. And his friends were just looking out for him after all. He sighed wearily knowing he couldn't ignore this forever. "I'll go. But I wouldn't like it." He admitted.

"Great. We'll pick you up at six." The blond teen said.

"And make sure to dress extra attractive." Vanille added.

"Because we'll be pimping you out." Maqui finished with a grin before scampering off to their class.

Hope snorted. Two weeks from now, the Cocoon citizens will be celebrating their 50th Moonlight Festival. It was fifty years ago that six branded heros defeated the self-proclaimed Lord-Sovereign Fal'Cie, Barthandelus, who reigned over the Cocoon. But before the Fal'Cie could be destroyed, the monster left a perpetual curse on the citizens of Cocoon which could never be quell. And on the first day of the winter solstice, the curse came into effect from sunset to sunrise. During that night, the moon will glow a bright red exacerbating the curse. Under the red moon, the citizen seeks out a partner for the night due to the curse which causes their sex drive to heighten. The curse only took in effect after a person had passed fifteen of age. And unfortunately for the silver-haired teen, he just turned fifteen two months ago.

No wonder his friends wanted him to tag along. They were nagging him to find someone special so his first Moonlight Festival will be something worth remembering, whether he spent the night with someone special or alone. Both Vanille and Maqui had their own story to tell from their first winter festival two years ago. They were going to meet their lover tonight obviously and their lover was the same partner they chose to spend their first festival with under the red moon. The people said that if a person found true love on their first Moonlight festival, then only happiness and good fortune will be bestowed to the couple. It was rubbish but people clung their belief. Hope felt his inside stir. Even though he didn't believe in that sort of thing, he still wanted to find happiness just like his two friends have found. '_Maybe meeting someone wouldn't be that bad_.' Hope contemplated.

"Mr. Estheim!" An authoritative voice called from the classroom door. Hope flinched. He turned toward the direction of the voice, only to see Professor Yosch leaning against the door with his hands folded. The man was looking at him with a curious brow, the sole student in the hallway. "They school bell has already rung to commence class. It will be wise if you keep moving rather than standing there like a statue. You don't want to get detention?"

'_Crap I space out..._' He gave the man a quick apologetic bow before running to his first period class.

* * *

><p>Hope collapsed on his bed the moment he stepped in his room, feeling fatigue overcome his senses. The day went by unexpectedly quick and now he was already second guessing if he should go out with his friends. He closed his eyes, letting his tired body sink into the warmth and comfort of his bed. But it seemed like fate had a different plan for the young silver-haired teen when he heard a soft knock on his door.<p>

"Sweetie, your friends are here." Nora said warmly from the other side of the wooden door.

Hope let out a weak groan, forcing his eyes to open. He glanced around his exemplary room. Despite being an only child, there are some advantages. For one, his parents liked to spoil him by buying him the most lavish things they could afford. He told them many times that he didn't need them, but his parents just brush the youth away saying it was for his enrichment.

"Hope. You there?" Nora asked, her voice sounding a little concern.

"Yes. Tell my friends I'll be there in few a seconds!" The teen yelled as he quickly started to get dress. Opening his closet, he grabbed the closes thing he could find and rushed downstairs to meet his waiting friends.

"Awww Hope... just jeans and a hoodie. I thought you might wear something more articulate." Vanille pouted before grinning at the end looking at him. The teen just rolled his eyes. Who would want wear something flashy in this cold weather?

"Don't forget Hope, your curfew is at 10 p.m." Nora approached her son giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't take to strangers" Another kiss on face. "No alcohol" As kisses continued.

"Mom!" Hope yelled separating from Nora, rubbing away red kisses on his face. Maqui was having a difficult time holding his tongue before bursting out in laughter at the scene in front of him.

"Let's go guys." Vanille said opening the door. A cold wind entered the warm house, sending shivers to four occupants. Nora watched from the door as her son walked to his friend's car and until the moving vehicle disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the trio found themselves near the coast, standing outside of a beach bar. Hope did not want to admit that he was nervous, though anyone could see through his charade from the ways he kept fiddling with his fingers and his green orbs restlessly kept glancing at every corner. The silver-haired teen could hear loud heavy music and the bustling of occupants inside the building. He then felt a warm hand over his own.<p>

"Don't worry. We take care of ya." Vanille said before pulling him in the direction of the bar.

The first thing that Hope noticed inside was the crowded atmosphere. There was absolutely no place to walk. He, Vanille and Maqui had to form a chain to hold on to each other just to pass the entrance. The next thing he noticed were the stares. Eyes were watching him intensively. It made his skin crawl. No wonder, he was the only fifteen year old person in the bar.

"Fang!" Vanille called cheerfully. The girl quickly let go of Hope's hand before running to bar where the bronze skinned woman who was sitting bar counter. The two youths remained at a distance, watching their friend as the pig-tail haired girl conversed with the older woman. Vanille glanced towards their direction signaling them to come to the bar.

"Maqui, you already met Fang?" Vanille asked who received a curt nod from the blond. She turned to the silverette.

"Hope, this is Fang. She is a very close friend." Vanille introduced.

"And Fang, this is Hope. He is one of my school friends." Hope gave the woman an acknowledged nod.

"It's nice to meet you. Vanille talks about you everyday by the way." Hope greeted whole-heartily. The girl's face turned tint pink before she gave him a slight nudge for mentioning unwanted information.

"Hi there Maqui!" A feminine voice purred over the bar counter. Hope turned to see a young brunet leaning on the counter of the bar. She dressed in a black suit like other bartenders usually do.

"Ohh... Hi Lebreau. Miss me much?" The blond said with a grin.

"Took you so long to recognize a pretty face, but don't worry about me. Here comes your boyfriend." Lebreau said eyeing behind the blond teen.

Both Maqui and Hope turned around seeing three older men just enter the bar. The first male to enter was Yuj. Hope only gave him a glance to know who he was from Maqui's description. The second man looked much more scarier and bigger than Yuj. The man was dressed in teal color clothing, but it seemed like his fiery hair make him standout much more. And behind the dark-skinned man appeared another bigger man. The man was standing over 6'7" feet tall with blond hair. He wore a black bandanna with a light blue vest with grey pants while carrying a trench coat over his shoulder. Among the three men, Hope was staring at a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes. And those eyes didn't waver much before meeting his gaze. At the moment, Hope could feel the temperature in the room becomes hotter by the second under the scrutinized stare from the blond-haired man. Hope was able to break the intense gaze when he heard Maqui called excitedly for Yuj. And in an instant, all three men were standing beside them near the bar. Hope watched as his blond-haired friend wrapped his arms around his lover before the older male gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Yuj, the festival starts in another two weeks. Keep your hormones under control." The fiery man said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Save some of that for later." The blond-haired man teased. Both men received an annoying look from the lovers.

"Maqui, baby, who is this cute little fresh meat beside you?" Yuj asked gesturing toward the silver-haired teen. Hope felt his blood rush in his cheeks from the blue man's question.

"Ohhh... Guys." The blond teen said gesturing the three older men to silverette. "This is little cherub here is Hope. He's my best friend...and he just turned fifteen," Maqui finished with a whisper giving a hint to the older men.

"You don't have to tell them that." Hope yelled as his face reddened from his friend's blunt statement.

"Don't worry. It's nothing new to us." The fiery hair man said with his hand extended out. "And the name is Gadot."

Hope exchanged hand shake with the man before turning to Yuj. "You don't need to introduce yourself, I know who you are from listening to Maqui's stories." The latter smirked. He then faced the blond-haired man with his hand out.

"Snow Villiers." The blond said with a warm smile seizing the teen's hand with his own. Hope held his breath the moment when he felt the handsome blond take his hand. The man's hand felt big and warm in his hand. He glanced up seeing the man still smiling at him. He quickly diverted his eyes in another direction before his mind could be lost in those powerful blue eyes.

"By the way Hope, the guys and I will be staying at that booth over there." Maqui said pointing to the a warm, candle light booth near the window. "You wanna join us or stay here with Vanille?" The silver-haired teen glanced behind of him seeing Vanille chatting with older woman before exchanging looks with other men. And those aquatic eyes never left the lithe body, examining every inch and flesh those eyes could see. Hope could feel his body prickling with heat under the man's gaze. He gulped down a nervous knot before looking away.

"I think I'll stay here with Vanille for a while." The silver-haired teen said. It was more like a suggestion to himself. He didn't know the reason he was acting like this; nervous and embarrassed.

"If you need anything, we'll be over there." Maqui gestured behind of him before walking off the booth with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friends.

Hope's gaze remained fix on Snow's back as the blond walked away with the others. He let out a deep breath, feeling his body's reaction started to quell down. He only met Snow for a few minute and he is already infatuated with the man.

* * *

><p>"So Hope, see any person you like so far?" Vanille asked with a mild excitement in her voice.<p>

The teen tried to fight a blush on his face knowing that he did find some people here attractive. '_Yeah, that Snow guy is just your type_.' A voice purred in his head. His body shuddered from the realization. But he couldn't help but agreed with that voice.

"Maybe." He said.

"Really. Who is he?" The girl asked eagerly.

"Well. I'm not going to say who he is, but... wait?" Hope's green orbs blinked before widened. He glanced at the girl who was smirking wickedly and her lover who held a smile on her face.

"Got ya. I've had my suspicion before and don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Vanille said patting the teen on his shoulder.

Hope groaned. He couldn't believe he carelessly let that slip. But the girl already knew about his preference, so there was nothing wrong to come out about it. "Just do me one favor. Let me see the guy first before anyone else!" Hope nodded if he could find someone. They continued their conversation until... "Hope, I'm leaving with Fang. You want us to give you a ride home or are you gonna wait with Maqui?" Vanille said while gathering her stuff before standing up. Hope opened his cellphone and frowned. It was only 8 p.m.

"I think I'm going to stay a bit longer." Hope suggested.

"Okay. Tell Maqui I'll see him in later." Vanille said and as quickly the two woman left their empty seat, immediately two people replenished their chairs. Hope didn't notice the two bystanders until a glass which reeked of liquor was placed before him. Hope's eyes widened in surprise when he finally realized two old men sitting side by side to him with a smug look on their face. Crap! Where the hell these old geezers come from?

"Say, my friend and I were watching you for the pass hour." The man on his right said playfully beside him.

"Yeah, we think you are cute!" The second man said a bit more serious.

Hope mentally groaned to himself. Great, now he had attracted perverts. Hope made a mental note to himself that he needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. Maybe leaving with Vanille was a better idea. "Ohh... sorry but my friends are waiting for me." Hope brushed them off. He tried to get up but an arm was slung on his shoulder, pushing him back in his seat.

"C'mon... don't leave yet? The fun just started." The man smirked.

Hope mentally groaned. Man, these guys can't take a hint.

* * *

><p>Snow was tensed.<p>

Not the tense, numbing feeling a person got when facing a dire situation. It was more like adrenaline, the rushing feeling of blood racing through his veins. The kind of feeling you gets when a person found something wonderful in this world and you just wanted to hold onto and cherish forever. And that was the first thing Snow saw when he entered the bar by the coast with his friends. Snow had seen a lot of cute things before, but this kid took the whole cake. And what luck! The teen was friends with Yuj's boyfriend. And an hour ago, he was contemplating not going with his friend to this outing. He would've shot himself for missing this opportunity to meet this beautiful youth. From a closer view, Snow agreed that the teen looked more beautiful. He could feel his body tensing eagerly and excitingly when the boy looked at him with those innocent wide green orbs and with those rosy flush cheeks. And then he had this sudden realization to know how the teen would feel pressing against his body. Snow was starting to face a dilemma, but not for long. It seemed the silver-haired boy kicked him under his feet when the teen refused their offer to join them at their booth. A frown appeared on his face, missing an opportunity to know more about this certain silver-haired teen.

At the booth, Snow took the seat which was facing the bar. Truthfully, the blond wanted nothing more than the chance to know more about the silver-haired youth. He raised a brow when the girls got up, grabbed their belongings and left. It seemed circumstance took a different route leaving the latter alone. It was an opportunity, and he was going to get it.

"Snow! Snow!" Yuj called but the man's focus was elsewhere for the moment.

"I think we lost him" Maqui stated. The three exchanged looks around the circular booth before watching the blond-haired man, who held a mesmerizing smirk on his face. Gadot waved his hand in front the man's gaze.

Snow blinked. Someone hand was screwing around in his perfect view.

"Hey Snow!" Gadot called out.

"What?" Snow growled grabbing the stupid thing waving in front his eyes. The three men watched him with concerned eyes.

"You've been quiet for a while." Gadot noticed.

Snow eyed his fiery red hair friend. He sighed, never losing his composure like that before. "Sorry. I was just distracted." The blond apologized. Detecting that his friends had returned to their conversation, the azure orbs quickly returned back to silverette. Those baby blue orbs widened in surprise and in rage when he saw two old men trying to get lucky with the teen. Snow clenched his fist feeling his blood began to boil as he watched the scene unfolded at the counter. When he saw one of old farts throw his arm on the teen's shoulder, he mentally snapped. That's it! He stood up from his seat with determination, walking up to the bar. He blacked out, only seeing the two men at the bar; his friends started calling his name, asking where he was going but he disregarded them.

* * *

><p>"So can you tell us your name?" The man on right asked. The men continuing their teasing with the teen, not noticing the presence hovering over their heads.<p>

Hope was in a predicament which he could not escape. He was about to tell them an another excuse of leaving but stopped when he felt the hand on his shoulder being pushed aside and unwillingly strong arms wrap around his middle, pulling him against a warm body.

"Sorry guys but this one is with me," A voice said behind the youth. Hope's eyes widened in surprise when he glanced at the figure behind him through the corner of eyes and saw Mr. Villiers standing with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Three voice yelled. Two of the voices sound pissed and the other voice sounded a bit surprise.

"Hope, we're waiting for you at the booth." The blond said giving the latter the hint to follow along. Hope reluctantly nodded as the man pulled him on his feet. Snow placed an arm on the teen's shoulder and gave the old perverts one last look telling them if they ever come within feet near the teen, he would rip them apart from the inside out.

"You need to be more careful around shady-looking fellows like those two." Snow said shifting his attention back to the teen.

"Umm... thanks." Hope said sincerely. He gave a relief sigh and a smile to the blond.

"Snow? What happened?" Maqui questioned as the two arrived to the booth.

"Two rats tried to hound little Hope here." Snow stated.

"What?" Maqui yelled. He couldn't believe he was too in grossed with Yuj to notice the safety of his friend.

"Hey... don't let it bother you. There is no harm done thank to Snow." Hope said smiling to the man seated beside him.

Much better... Snow reflected. Opportunities were there for a reason and if it wasn't for those old geezers, he wouldn't dream of the chance like this. The remaining of the evening was spent with the guys digesting more about the youth. Despite his age, Snow learned that the teen was adventurous, intelligent and mature for his age which just suited fine with him. As the time reaches closer to Hope's bed curfew, Maqui wisely suggested that they should leave to avoid a mouthful from Hopes' parents. Snow, however, wasn't pleased. Before he could do anything, Maqui and his new favorite silvery hair friend had already said their goodbyes and exited the building with Yuj following their tracks.

"Well, I think an early nap is in order." Snow yawned standing up stretching his arms.

"You're leaving already?" Gadot asked.

Snow nodded. His fun just walked out of the building and now he was bored. And the chances of him crossing path with the silver-haired teen again were very unlikely. The blond gave his fiery friend a wave before exiting the bar. As he opened the door, Snow stopped and blinked when he saw Hope standing alone outside the building, his back facing the bar. He cocked his head, unsure why the teen was alone by himself. Hope was fiddling away with his cellphone, blissfully aware of the person walking toward him. Snow gulped, another opportunity ready to be snatched. He needed to careful if he hoped for something.

"Hope?" Snow called. He saw the youth flinch hearing his name from his lips. The latter turned around giving the blond a sheepish look. "What are you still doing here? I thought you have already left with the others?" Snow questioned concernedly.

"Well... you see..." Hope squirmed. "I really didn't want to impose on Maqui and Yuj, so I decided to call a taxi."

"What!" Snow replied. Was this kid daft to wander home alone? He was just asking for it. But Snow wouldn't let that happen. "Come, I'll take you home."

"Wait... I appreciate the offer but..." Hope said but was quickly interrupted.

"No buts. I don't think I have the heart to let you go home alone, yet with some strangers. So the decision is final." Snow exclaimed. Hope only pouted.

Snow led the youth to his car parked across the road on the sidewalk. Hope's mind was running uncontrollably. The blond who caught his attention was taking him home... in his car. The latter refrained from squealing. And moments later, the car drove off onto the road. Hope tried to remain calm but his body begged to differ. He could feel his skin prickle with heat as the moving vehicle gets hotter and hotter for some uncontrollable reason. Snow, on the other hand, was facing the same dilemma. One little glance at the youth could cause him and the latter sitting in passenger seat their life. Without any notice, his eyes kept whirling to the direction of teen. The boy was squirming nervously in the seat with flush red face. Snow gripped the steering wheel lightly and practiced control breathing to refrain from doing something foolish.

"S-so where do you live?" Snow asked starting a conversation to distract his perverted thoughts. He could feel is voice itching as he spoke.

"Ammm... District 41, by Felix Heights." Hope replied.

Snow perked hearing those words. "Ohhh, one of those rich neighborhoods." He said smugly. The latter was a rich kid though he didn't act spoiled. They didn't get to talk much before the car pulled up to Hope's house within fifteen minutes, which Snow mentally cursed. He had forgotten that the neighborhood wasn't that far. He turned off the ignition as silence befell the two occupants in the car.

Hope's heart was pounding in his chest. The atmosphere feels like those cheesy romance movies where the date brings home their girlfriend and then follow by a kissing scene. "Ummm Snow." The latter turned to face the man only to meet a piercing blue eyes staring at him intently. Hope tried to look away but by some uncontrollable force kept him from doing so. The adolescent could feel the blood rush to face before finally darting his vision somewhere else. "Thanks for the ride and it was nice to meet you." Hope said in a flash before scampering out the car.

Snow thanked whatever god was looking above him. When those innocent eyes watched him like that, the man nearly lost his wits. He was about to lean forward and then things may have turned ugly and fast. '_Shit... this kid is adorable_.' Snow mentally cursed himself as he looked on as the teen walks away. Opportunities are slipping away again and he needed to act quickly. "Wait!" Snow yelled stopping the teen in his footing. Snow quickly lowered the passenger seat door's window. "The guys and I are meeting up at a friend's place tomorrow. I was hoping if you like to... you know... tag along." Snow offered nervously while scratching the back of his head. However, the youth just blinked at him. Honestly Snow felt like a wreck. In all his life, he never wanted more than to hear those three letters word from those soft and delectable lips. The blond bit down his bottom lip waiting in anticipation.

"Sure." Hope said smiling brightly.

Well the word wasn't exactly three letters, but Snow still accepted it. "Great, I'll pick you up at six." Snow said restraining from pumping a fist in the air. He ignited the car engine and drove off contentedly. He kept looking at the youth through the car's mirror until the latter disappeared into the horizon.

_'So the night wasn't a waste after all...'_ Hope thought as he smiled and walked his way to front door of his house. He did get to meet Snow and was a bit surprised from the blond's offer, but it was a chance again to see Snow again. And Hope happily obliged.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Feedback would be nice. If you like it, then I probably continue the story, if not, then I probably will just stop. And also thanks to my beta, MidnightsFantasy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Do not own anything from from Square-Enix!

**Rated for Mature!**

**Pairing**: SnowxHope.

**Warnings**: Contain Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Twelve More Days Left<strong>

Snow was on the Estheim's sideways six o'clock sharp the following day. The entire day flew by so quickly before his eyes just to stop only for this moment. The blond was tapping his fingers nervously against the steering wheel anxiously waiting for the teen. The only thing that was on his thought is a certain silver-haired teen. The young teen had to be one of the most beautiful people he had ever the chance to meet. He could still picture those beautiful shade of green orbs, staring at him with mild curiosity and innocent. And that only made something heaved inside his chest.

From their encounter the previous night, Snow realized that the youth was a bit inexperience with these kind of stuff. He needed to take things slowly, not eagerly, if he hoped to gain something with the adorable teen. He felt a wave of relief and excitement overcome his body the moment the silver-haired youth step out of his door. They exchanged greetings as Hope entered the car before driving off. Like the night before, Snow was having a difficult time concentrating on road while driving. For evening, the teen had chosen his usual attire which consist of a short sleeve orange and yellow jacket over the black shirt, a detailed green neckerchief around his neck and deep green pants. Compare to the hoodie and jean the kid wear the previous night, Snow could make out every curve and angle on teen's lithe body. Driving a car was becoming a difficult task at that point.

"So where are we going?" Hope curiously asked with a mild excitement in his voice.

"Lebreau's place." Snow replied with a smile.

"Ohh... the bartender." Hope said astonished.

Snow nodded. He glanced at the teen from the corner of his eyes seeing a slight redness on Hope's cheeks. There was something nagging him which he couldn't say but gnawing on the thought wouldn't make it go away. He bit his lower lip and took a deep inhale breath.

"By the way Hope, the Festival is in two weeks." Snow informed carefully. He glanced at the teen who face was becoming bleep red instantly. "Not to be forward or anything, do you have anything special plan for the festival?"

"Ummm... no." Hope frowned, looking down. Thinking about the festival only made Hope more emotional constipated. His first festival is coming and he haven't find someone yet. The only person he had in mind is Snow but he thought Snow wouldn't be interested in kid like himself. "I'm thinking about spending the festival alone."

Now it was Snow turned to frown. He wouldn't mind if the young teen ask him for the night and maybe some more nights following the festival. Well, Snow will be ecstatic for the offer.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hope and Snow as standing in front of a lively and noisy flat. Inside, the small flat was crowded with unknown faces whom Hope did not recognize. Feeling a bit shy seeing the unknown bystanders in the living room, the youth crept closer to the tall man for closure. The blond quickly noticed his companion's demeanor and quickly suppress a smile on his face. To comfort the youth, Snow wrapped his arms around the lithe's shoulders protectively before guiding the latter to kitchen. There were some greeting acknowledgment and whistling with some evil intentions informing the tall man where he found the fresh little meat.<p>

"Snow, you made it." Lebreau called when she saw the blond man enter the room fill with young women. The woman blinked eyeing the silver-haired youth beside the tall man before a wicked grin appear on her face. "You were with Maqui last night?"

Hope just nodded, never being one at making an impression of meeting new people.

"Did I hear some wonderful girls talking about me?" A familiar voice appeared behind Hope and Snow. The silver-haired youth turned around, coming face to his blond friend. Maqui's eyes grew large when he saw his silver-haired's friend standing inside the room. "Hope? What are you doing here?" The blond asked grabbing Hope by his hand pulling his friend the other room.

"Snow invited me." Hope stated softly. The young blond raised a brow suspiciously between his friend before glancing at the tall man in the kitchen who was lively conversing with a group of girls, whom all have a chesire cat smirk on their face. Maqui was curious now to know what transpired when he left Hope at bar last night?

"That idiot, doing whatever he please." Maqui sighed, seeing Hope cocked his head, looking him him confused. "Things like this will just go amok."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked. Did Snow do something wrong bringing him here?

"Maqui? Where are the others?" Snow asked emerging from the kitchen.

"They're in the other room." Maqui said gesturing to hallway of rooms behind of him. "And Noel is with them."

Snow tensed hearing a name he didn't want hear. The man groaned, buried his face in his hand. Hope only blinked when he saw the change in Snow's features. "You don't have to tell the big oaf that I'm here." A voice said emerging from the hallway. Hope turned to the direction of the voice to meet a young brunette dressed in blue staring maliciously at Snow. If wasn't for the angry glare on his face, Hope would agreed that the brunette looks hot. The blond-haired man only responded with a low growl from his throat after the brunette shows his presence. Hope was glancing between the two male noticing their heated glare which intensify the atmosphere in the room.

"Who is he? And why is he staring at Snow like that?" Hope whispered to Maqui.

"Noel Kreiss. Just to make long story short, there is some bad rivalry between those two." Maqui replied back.

"I'm surprised to see you of all people are here. Shouldn't you be at Eden?" Noel inquired.

Snow's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about me interrupting your fun. I'm just leaving. C'mon Hope." Snow huffed walking out the room towards the door.

Hope was surprised by Snow's sudden decision. He had expected someone to come interfere between Snow and the brunette before something exploded, but he didn't intended Snow to just leave. He quickly followed the blond giving the Noel one glance glance before exited the building. He was a bit taken to see the young brunette eyes keenly watching his every movements which only made his skin crawl.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" A punch pummeled the outside wall. "Why does that stupid brat always get under my skin?"<p>

"Snow?" Hope asked concerned. The tall man quickly glanced at his partner nearly forgotten about the teen.

"Sorry about that Hope." Snow said as his expression softened. "Maybe it better if you stay here and have some fun. Maqui is here anyway."

Hope shook his head. "No. You invited me, not Maqui. So I'll stay with you."

Hearing those words, Snow nearly feel the urge to push the teen against the wall and have his way with him. He did whatever it take to suppress his libido. '_Damn! This kid will be the death of me.' _Snow mentally cursed. This kid was a monster. But he was happy nevertheless. He glanced at the red sky noting that the sun is about to set.

"C'mon. I know the perfect place you must see." Snow suggested warmly.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later driving in the car, Hope was standing barefooted at a beach at south of Bodhum. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool ocean breezes tickled his skin causing the hair on his body began to raise. He could heard the wave crashing against the shore and a flock of seagulls screeching in the sky. He buried his naked feet into the cool sand, feeling the small cold particles tingled the sensitive flesh between his toes. Everything felt serene. Only one more thing can make this moment perfect...<p>

"Hope, hurry. It's melting." Snow appeared suddenly with two cones of ice-cream in each hand. Some of the sweet cold liquid was already dripping down the wafer cone, seeping through the Blond's fingers.

Hope jumped when he took the sweet dessert from the tall man's hand as the cool liquid drips onto his hands. He quickly licked around the wafer cone to stop anymore drippings.

Snow, however, had forgotten the ice-cream in his hand. He was staring at the teen, captivated by the way the teen licking the light-fatten dessert from his fingers. He didn't break his gaze despite the cold creamy liquid continued dripping on his hand. '_Damn! He's strangely good are stirring me up...'_ Snow mentally cursed.

Hope looked up from the ice-cream cone he was munching on and met a pair of hungry blue's eyes. A warm wave ran through his body and his eyes widened. He gulped a nervous knot. The way the man was looking at him the same way he had zealously eat the ice-cream cone. His heart started beating as his brain was sending warning signals. Then man looked away, finally breaking the strange spell on the between them.

Snow glanced away quickly when he realized those green orbs watching him. He mentally cursed. The damn teen. Okay so it didn't matter the way how the teen sucked on his fingers like... '_Shit!_' He needed to control himself before doing something he might regret.

* * *

><p>They sat quietly on the warm beach listening to the force of nature around them. The sun was already vanishing at the horizon as the darkness started to stretch along the shadows.<p>

"Sorry." Snow admitted breaking the silence. The teen only cocked his head giving the blond an unquestionable look. "I'm mean about today. The evening didn't go as plan."

"Don't worry about it." Hope responded. There was a lot of thing he didn't understand when it comes to Snow. The blond seemed like a nice and caring individual and yet despite that, some people didn't get along with him. He wanted to ask about his relationship with the Noel, but it wasn't his place to interfere. He probably asked Maqui whenever he will see friend at school.

"Well you can make it up to me if you want?" Hope drawled, biting on his lower lip while not making much eye contact with the blond. Maybe the situation wasn't a lose-lose outcome.

"And what do you have in mind?" Snow asked, raising a brow seeing the mild redness on Hope's cheeks. He was all opened to the idea of meeting with Hope again.

"Hmmm... How about a movie?" Hope suggested.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I threw in Noel just to make the story a bit more interesting. There are some underline stories waited to be reveal in the later chapters.

**Reviews will be nice :)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Square-Enix.

**Paring: **SnowxHope

**Rated for Mature! **Contain Yaoi! Do I need to mention that!

**Warning:** Fluff! Also I sneak in some mature content...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Snow's <strong>**Dilemma**

Hope pushed open the door, dragging his tired feet inside the living room. He flopped down his exhausted body on the cool leather sofa. The day so far was a pain and tiresome. The young silverette closed his green eyes, reminiscing about the events that transpired since he woke up. Since dusk, he was on his two feet. He attended his two hours piano sessions in the morning, then his mom picked him up and dropped him off at school on a Saturday. He had club meetings to attend to. On a _Saturday_. The silver-haired teen cursed the day when he decided to be an active member for four clubs. And on top of that, he was an officer among three of the clubs. He arrived early at school and due to the weekend, the school gate did not open until 10a.m. He had to wait for the gym coaches to arrive and open the gate. For the next hour, he spent the time setting up and making club preparations. One by one other members poured into the room aiding him as time drifted away. But the young silver-haired teen did not get the time to catch his breath. As he finished with one meeting preparation, he had to run off to another classroom to prepare for another set of preparations.

Hope let out a sign as he sunk his tired body deeper into the sofa. He never encountered another teenager who had a busy schedule like him on a Saturday. Despite the tedious morning, he was content that the morning was able to distract his thoughts. If it were not for the activities, he would probably have a mental breakdown thinking about the coming evening. At dawn, he was going to meet up with _Snow_ for their movie night. He felt warm tingling feeling soar through his body as he buried his face in the sofa's cushion. From their previous encounter, they exchanged phone numbers on the beach which sort of brought a new level of their friendship. And the approaching evening with the blond-haired man was leaving him slightly unnerved. His little heart and mind felt confused. He did not know what to think about the situation of Snow and himself. Yes, he did find the man attractive and handsome. But the silver-haired teen admired the man's gentle and kind side also. He curiously wondered what the blond think of him? Though he and Snow had became friends, Hope craved for something more. There was so many thing he wanted to ask and say. He wanted to know more about this blond hair-red man who fasciated him but Hope held back fearing he might ruin what he had with Snow. Their relationship was endearing to him. Everything about spending time with Snow was pleasant.

"Hope, if you're tired then go to sleep." Nora appeared into the living room. Hope looked up from his head resting on the cushion to see his mom dressed in a medical uniforms. She was wearing her white short-sleeve shirt and shirt ready for work. Both of his mother and father worked at a hospital in the Bodhum as nurse practitioners at the Bodhum Medic Center. And during on the weekend, they both worked the evening shifts until midnight which left Hope home alone until midnight. But both Estheims took precautions for their son safety. They made sure the house was security proof before they left Hope home alone.

"Where is dad?"

"He left already. He got call in early." Nora said walking to closet in the foyer. She opened the closet near the front door and pulled put her white lab coat. The silver-haired woman threw the white coat over her shoulders before crouching down to meet her son's eyes, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "There is dinner is in the oven and make sure to turn on the house alarm."

"Uhh, actually I have plans with Maqui for the evening. We're gonna watch a movie." Hope half-lied. He had not mention about a certain blond-haired man to his parents yet. He could probably imagine the shocking expression on his parent's faces before they had a heart attack hearing their son was socializing with a man who was in his twenties.

"A movie?" Nora raised a suspicious brow at her son. She noticed her son had been more active lately which only left herself worried. She did not care whether if Hope socialized with Maqui or not, but she did not want it become a habit. She and her husband could only protect their son to an extend, but at the same time they wanted Hope to be adventurous, to expand on his opportunities. And they both trusted Hope's judgement. "I don't know. Aren't you tired, Sweetie?" She added, becoming concern of letting her son wondered off for the evening. If something happened, she and her husband couldn't leave work during an emergency.

"I feel fine. I'll be with Maqui. We'll go watch the movie and return home after it is finish." Hope pleaded with his wide puppy eyes and pouted lips. He did not want to give up a chance to see Snow again.

A smile crept on Nora's face before she sighed. Even she could not for her dear life resist that face. "Okay Hope, but no extra stops." She said sternly. She watched as her son's face lit up before he tugged her and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

Hope waved to his mother when she drove off from the drive-way before he quickly rushed to make a phone call to Maqui.

* * *

><p><em>At Bodhum's Multiplex<em>

Hope felt chills run through his body as Snow pulled the car to a stop in front of the cinema. During the entire drive he felt his heart beating through his ears. The atmosphere fell quiet as Snow turned off thee engine. Hope nervously looked anywhere except the blond man. There was a weird feeling inside his chest which he couldn't explain. He felt his pulse quicken, his hands becoming sweaty, and a warmth feeling ready to burst from within his chest. And this feeling only yielded whenever he was near the blond-haired man.

"Hope, you okay?" Snow asked with a frown on his face. "You been quiet today. If you're not feeling alright, I can always take you home."

"No! No! I'm okay. I'm just..." Hope felt silent again, lost at words. He glanced away from the man's gaze feeling the weird sensation growing at the pit of his stomach.

Snow smiled when he saw the cute expression on the teen's face. It seemed like the teen was still new to these things before from the way he still shyly spoke and acted. Slow and steady wins the race. Snow kept telling himself. He and Hope exited the car and walked up to ticket window. They didn't plan to watch a particular film at the moment when they agreed to their little occasion today. They decided to watch whatever movie that was recently released. Snow was hoping they watched some absurd film about an old army veteran and his life after war which will drove away the presence of others, so they could have the movie theater to themselves. As they entered into the movie theater, Snow and Hope separated. Hope went into the seating room to secure their seats while Snow went to snack bar.

* * *

><p>Snow walked into the seating room with his hands full with popcorn and sodas. The room was dark and the only light source came from the flashing lights on the screen. He glanced around looking for his little friend only to smirked as he noticed the room was empty for other than few couples in the middle. He saw Hope waving at him with his cellphone at the top of the seated room before he climbed up the stairs. He saw Hope fidgeting with his phone and curiously raised a brow. He brushed the thought away thinking that the teen was probably texting a friend. Even if that person was a girl. Snow did not find it a problem. He was confident that he could beat her if his options were meager. He seated comfortable near Hope and raised the armrest between him and Hope.<p>

The room turned pitch-black before a series of movie trailers started to play. They munched on their snacks until the popcorn became cold half-way through the film. The movie was interesting so far. Something about a husband and a wife working as assassin for different companies. They found out each other's outside occupation during their job and fueled by a mutual sense of betrayal, their marital squabble intensify to the point where they shooting each other in their own house. What came next took a gasp out of Hope's lips.

Snow glanced at Hope seeing the flush redness on his face brighten the room. "Curious isn't it?" Snow teased huskily into Hope's ear. Hope's face couldn't brighten anymore. Snow refrained a chuckle and returned his attention to movie before he did something he might regret, even though the temptation was sitting right beside him. Twenty minutes later, Snow felt something warmth pressed against his side. Intrigued, he glanced down to see Hope's head resting against his arm, sleeping. A frown appeared on his face, but Snow took this opportunity to coil his hand around the teen, pressing their bodies much more closer. He heard a content noise from teen.

* * *

><p>"Hope, wake up." A voice said.<p>

"Huh..."

"The movie is over." The voice repeated.

A pair of flawless green orbs stirred before opening to dimly light room. Hope blinked. This was not his bedroom. It looked more like... Then everything fell into pieces as his eyes widened and his face flushed an embarrassed red. "Did I fell asleep?" He asked.

"If you want to know how the movie ended, then you have to wait until it shows on television." Snow chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hope apologized embarassingly. "It been a rough day since I woke up this morning and all I remember before falling asleep is that the seat feel very comfortable." He bit on his lower lip. He didn't mean to fall asleep and now Snow might think he was bored with him.

"Then do you want to go home?" Snow said walking down the stairs with Hope following him.

"Well I promised my mom that I'll be home after the movie, but I actually wanted to spend more time with you."

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they be worried that if you are not home?" Snow asked. Though he was touched that the teen wanted to spend more time with him.

"My parents worked until in the morning. And I do not to be home alone for the rest of the night." Hope said fidgeting with his fingers.

Snow digested that piece of information. And stopped realizing something. So the kid was hoping to spend some more time with him and his parents wouldn't know. '_Ah, the rebellious stage_.' Snow smirked to himself. Suddenly a light bulb turned on in his head. "How about staying over to my place?"

"What?" Hope said as his heart skipped a beat.

"I mean you can sleep over and we can hang out for the rest of the night. This way you wouldn't be lonely." Snow said while looking away and scratching the back of his head nervously. Honestly he wanted take advantage of this opportunity.

The situation took an unexpected turn for Hope. He was hoping somewhere else to hang out. Maybe Snow would accompany him home or maybe strolled around the park or the beach again, but never an invitation to Snow's house. This could be the opportunity that Hope needed if he wanted to know more about the blond.

"Uhh... let me make a phone call first." Hope said pulling his cellphone exiting the theater, distancing himself from the man so that the blond could not hear his conversation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello." <em>Nora said on the other line_._

"Hello, Mom."

"_Hope, is something wrong_?" Nora asked becoming worried getting a call from her son.

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to ask if I could stay over at Maqui's for the night?" Hope asked.

"_Hope, don't you think you're overdoing a bit_?" Nora warned.

"Well... no. I just don't want to be home alone for the next five hours." Hope pouted. "And Maqui promised to show me his new video game." An obvious lie. He heard his mother sighed before she told him to hang on, telling him that she was going to ask his father for permission first. Hope heard could hear mumbles from the background on the other side of the line followed with his father and mother's voice talking. Though he could not make out what they were saying.

"_Okay Hope, your father and I agreed._" Nora voiced. Hope's face light up. "_But make sure that Maqui's parent consent first before imposing_."

"Alright. Thanks mom, you're the best." Hope said happily before ending the call. Now he needed to make another call.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello<em>." Maqui answered.

"Maqui, it's Hope."

"_Ohh, hey. Calling for another favor again_." Maqui teased.

"Well yeah. Can you lied to my parents saying that I'm staying over at your place for the night?"

"_Now I'm curious. So are you going to tell what you been up to_?" the young blond asked.

"Maybe?"

"_Hope... are you with **Snow**_?" The voiced said suspiciously on the other line. Hope did not respond. "_I should've guess so_." Maqui sighed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hope asked dryly.

"_The last thing I wanted is for you to get attach to him. I don't want to see you getting hurt_." Maqui stated.

'_From Snow.__' _Hope mentally said glancing at the man who was leaning the building's wall. '_Maybe there is much I don't know about him._'

"_Okay, I cover for your neck if your parents question me. But you owe me big time._" The young blond said.

* * *

><p>"So what's the verdict?" Snow asked anxiously as the teen walked up to him.<p>

"I can stay for the night." Hope smiled.

They entered in the car as Snow drove back to his apartment until it came to a stopped at a three-story apartment complex outside of downtown Bodhum. The young teen followed Snow up the stairs to second floor to his apartment room. Snow pulled his keys which jingled as he opened the door which opened with a loud creak. The inside was dark. Snow pressed a hand against the wall feeling for a switch and second later, the room illuminated. Snow tugged his coat off his shoulder before throwing himself on nearby sofa.

The room was modern, comfortable and surprisingly neat to Hope's observation. He imagined Snow one of those guys who rubbed off not cleaning after his mess. The living room was spacious with only a comfortable sofa sets and a large flat screen television. Adjacent to living room, there was a small kitchen, a dining room with mahogany furnishing and a doorway between the dining room and living room. Probably led to bedroom. The apartment looked like it's probably worth a couple hundred bucks a week.

"Here take a load off." Snow gestured to available space on sofa beside him.

Hope slowly approached the man and took a seat on the sofa. The atmosphere felt tensed. '_What are you doing, Hope? Now is your chance to get to know the man_.' A voiced advised in his head.

"So...ummm." Hope scratched his head unsure what to say.

"Yes."

"Like wha...what do you do? I mean... like work." The silverette asked nervously. He mentally yelled to himself for asking such a stupid question like that.

"I'm a co-manager at the same beach bar where we meet. You meet the other manager, Lebreau."

"And Maqui, how did you become friends with him?" Hope kept throwing questions. He was more curious how his sixteen year old friend befriended someone like Snow.

"Yuj." Snow answered simply. "Though I don't know exactly their relations prior before they start dating."

"Does it bother you, a guy liking another guy?" Hope asked biting his lower lip.

Snow just shrugged. "Not really. Yuj is one of my best friend. He, Gadot and I grew up like brothers. And I wouldn't let my friend's preference ruined the friendship I have with him." All in all, Snow did not prefer a preference when it comes to dating. He dated girls obviously, but some men flirted with him. It did not bother him much that some men find him attractive. It was more like a compliment or plain out right flattery. When it came to dating pool, he usually reel in _cute_ and adorable things. Honestly the man was a sucker for fair soft skin, and gorgeous huge eyes.

* * *

><p>A warmth smile crept on Hope's face. Snow was really something. This gave him some hope if he tried to pursue something with a man. But first, Hope needed to come clean of his attraction to the blond. And that was where the problem became complicated. His mind was not ready for it. He did not think his heart could take it if the man rejected him. Hope never had any experiences with dating before and he heard some many tales of people talking about their first love. Everyone said that your first was never the true one. Hope did not want to believe that. Mostly because of those fluttering butterflies in his stomach, his sweaty hands and increasing heart beats were telling him otherwise.<p>

The room fell silent for a moment until a loud grumble noise erupted from Hope's stomach. He heard a cheerful laughter as his face flushed in embarrassment. Other than the popcorn at the theater, Hope had not eaten anything since morning. He was too anxious about his outing with Snow that he even skipped on dinner.

"I have pizza in the fridge." Snow offered.

"Pizza sounds good." Hope replied.

They entered into the small kitchen. Snow hurled his head in his mini fridge, fishing out a large uneaten cheese pizza. He quickly tore the slices and placed on a plate and threw them in the microwave to be heated. "There are cups on the shelves." Snow gestured to opposite walls to the teen who was standing in the small room watching him. But that would only keep the kid busy for a second. Usually his dates would be panting by now in his bedroom after a couple rounds of steaming hot sex. With Hope, it was different. He did not want Hope to be like those one night thing. Of course he also wanted nothing more to dragged the teen to his bedroom and pounded the teen through his mattress until sunrise. Snow never held back on anything he wanted. The teen was young but at age fifteen, it is commonly integrated in society as the age where a teen becomes an adult. It's the age of their first festival. And if he hoped for something with this cute, yet sexy teen then Snow had to go back using the oldest tactics in the book, which was _patience_. Snow felt a light sting on his finger's tips when his fingers brushed against Hope's when the teen gave him a cup. He poured the soda into the two cups, then a beep noise emitted in the kitchen signaling that their food has finished heating. They returned back to living room with a cup and a plate filled with pizza's slices in their hands before turning on the television.

* * *

><p>Hope yawned, rubbing his tired green orbs forty minutes after they finished half a pizza. He had his head resting comfortable against Snow's side while the man flipped through the channel on the flashing box.<p>

"Ready to sleep?" Snow asked.

"Yeah." Hope said weakly before letting out another yawn.

"Do you want to wash up first before sleeping?" The man added. Hope contemplated for a second before he nodded. "The bathroom is through there." Snow said pointing to his bedroom.

"But I did not bring anything to change into." The silverette said, his face turning crimson red.

"I don't have anything remotely which can fit your size, but I'll see what I can find." Snow said waking to his bedroom. Hope, however, did not move a budge. "You coming." Snow called out snapping Hope back to reality as the teen began following him. '_He is acting like he is going to walk into a lion's den_." Snow mentally chuckled.

Walking in Snow's bedroom made Hope's shudder. The room smelled nothing but the man's scent and it made his head feel dizzy. The bedroom was dimly lit by a lamp on a drawer near the bed. His eyes fell on the double-bed as the redness on his face intensified. The comforter was toss but overall, the bed looked welcoming.

Snow closed the door to his closet and turned to the other person occupying his room. The young teen was eying his bed with a blush on his cheeks. '_Restrained yourself, Snow._' The man growled to himself. He did not want to do something stupid that the teen wasn't mentally ready for. "Here." He handed Hope some fresh clean clothes.

"Huh." Was all Hope could think of saying as a pieces of clothing were place in his hands. He saw Snow picked up a pillow and blanket before walking outside the room. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well, I'll be sleeping on the couch. You can take the bed." Snow said.

"But I..."

"No buts. Your my guest. End of discussion." Snow interrupted. "And no pouting." He added with a smirk.

Hope could only whine. He bit his bottom lip knowing of another option. "How about we share the bed? It's big enough for the two of us. And I don't mind sharing the bed." Hope suggested with a sexy flush expression on his face.

Snow raised a brow of the idea, but something else in his nether region was more opened to the idea. He let out a defeated sigh and nodded as the teen entered in the bathroom. Snow threw the pillow back on the bed before collapsing on it. He sighed once again as his body sinked deeper into the sofa mattress. He stared at the ceiling, close to losing his mind. Now he was in a dilemma.

* * *

><p>The bathroom was big, with white and brown tiles on the wall. What stand out in the room was a double sink, a large hot tub and a corner shower. It appeared Snow went all out for this bathroom. Hope placed the cloths given by Snow near the sink before he quickly undressed. The took one of Snow's dry towel and threw it over the shower door. He stepped inside the glass cubicle and turned on the shower.<p>

Minutes later, the glass door opened, letting out a cloud of steam air. Hope dried himself off, slipping on his underwear. He glanced at the cloths that Snow had lent to him. It was an overlarge red-striped pajama sets. He picked up the lightweight pants only to notice that the silk material did not have a drawstring. He tried fitted himself into the pants, but the damn thing kept falling off his waist. Plus it would looked uncanny walking while dragging half of the fabric material on the floor. The shirt was form-fitting, but not to Hope's size, seeing that it reached around Hope's knees. '_It seemed like this will do for now_.' Hope sighed walking out of the steam bathroom with his used clothing in his hands. He saw Snow laying horizontally on the bed with his feet on the floor. Was the man asleep?

Snow laid on his bed waiting for his shower. He heard the bathroom's door opened but he remained still. His minds registered footstep walking to his directions until he felt the mattress sunk lower as the other occupant in the room crawled on the soft pristine sheets. The a pair of warm light-shaded emeralds hovered above a pair of bright azure eyes.

"I'm done." Hope stated.

"Did the clothes helped?"

"Well... the shirt fits I think, but the pants was too big."

Snow blinked before standing up. His eyes widened seeing the most sexiest thing ever to be on his bed. His eyes wandered up and down the teen. '_Yeah the shirt fits, but barely._' Snow mentally cursed. He took a huge gulp. "Make yourself... comfortable." Snow said with an itch in his voice. He saw Hope squirm under the comforter and before the teen could look back at him from laying comfortable on the bed, Snow slammed the bathroom's door. He slumped against the wooden door.

'_Damn, the kid is just asking for it._' Snow's mind growled. His lower region had already come alive in his pants, but he was thankful for his restraint, through the measure of locking himself in his bathroom. But the sexy image of the innocent teen on his bed still plagued his head. His sex was starting to ache. He slipped his palm beneath his pants and took a firm hold on his cock. He thumbed his aching cock around the head and bucked his hips, closing his eyes so he could filled his head with the image of a moaning and writhing silver-haired teen under him. Snow let out a sigh from his lips. He was not going to let his hormones get the better of him. He stripped himself of his clothing, walked to his shower to take a very long cold bath to quell his ranging hormones, because he was not ready to face whatever fate is waiting in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Snow stepped inside his dimly lit bedroom again, only wearing a pajama pants. His tired eyes fell on the figure on the right side of his bed. Hope was already asleep. For a moment, he contemplated going to sleep on the couch in the living room, but the sight of the teen wrapped around the warm comforter, sleeping soundly on his bed was compelling. He walked to the other side bed and turned off the lamp. He heard the bed's creak when he seated on the bed's edge. He glanced to see if he had awoken Hope from his slumber, but the teen did not stir. Finally the bed creaked louder as he sinked his large body on the soft, warm mattress. He threw whatever comforter available over his body and turned his body to face Hope's sleeping body. The teen was sleeping with his back facing Snow. The man tried to sleep still, any sudden movement might wake up the teen. He slowly get comfortable to sleep on his back until he felt the bed shifted and something warm pressed up against him. He peeked out from his left eye to see Hope's head resting on his chest and a slender arm draped over his chest. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle despite their strangely outward mismatched bodies. There was a content and serene expression on the teen face which gave the man the courage to bend down and gave the kiss on the teen's temple. He wrapped his hand securely around the sleeping beauty's middle, resting his head right above the head of sliver locks. He only remembered the sweet scents of ocean breeze shampoo filled his nostrils before falling into a deep slumber.<p>

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I have no idea that this chapter would be this long... It seems like I was rambling in some parts. Though I felt giddy writing Snow and Hope's interactions. If you hadn't figure it out yet, they were watching _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_. The story have about three more chapters and a epilogue before complete.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix.**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi! With lots of fluff.**

**Pairing: SnowxHope! Minor YujxMaqui and FangxVanille.**

**Okay guys, I did it again. I had missed replace this chapter with chapter 1 for some odd, demonic reason. I searched and searched for the original chapter, but couldn't find it. I don't save my work and I don't know why? It's an idiotic habit. With no lead, I had to rewrite the chapter from scratch.**

**And to thank my beta _thewhitespirit_!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: One Step Forward<strong>

All eyes in a classroom followed a middle-aged woman as she walked around her desk, while in the process of reading from a thick literature text in her hands. All the diligence students had their ears zone in to the teacher, listening carefully while taking notes at each break when the teacher would read after discussing a certain passage. However, the instructor and the other students failed to notice a pair of green orbs staring mindlessly, untouched by reality, of the scenic view through the window.

Time and space appeared to be moving from the corners of Hope's eyes while he remained, seated in a chair with his head resting in the pawn of his hands. Hope's mind was running amok. He was reminiscing of the past days events. All he could think about was a certain blond-haired man. His body prickled with heat, like thousand of ants marching on his skin, when his mind suddenly conjured up a certain image of him wrapped by two strong arms, sleeping beside the large and warm body. Hope felt his heart twitched as blood quickly rushed to his head. Never in his life had he awoke to such a blissful morning. And he will anything to relive that feeling again. The surprise thing was that either both of them didn't get out from bed until lunch. They just laid in bed, talking about mindless topic.

Hope's eyes flinched together when a school bell rang, knocking him out of his stupor. Out of fear, he glanced around from the sudden shock to see the students were already packing and leaving the classroom. He glanced down to his desk, raising a brow at his blank sheet paper. The only thing scribbled on the paper was his name, neatly written at the top, right corner. Where did the time go?

Not wanting to answer that question, he began packing his belongings in his bag. He paused for a moment when he felt a presence standing at the classroom door. He gave a peek from the corner of his eyes to see it was Alyssa. The girl and him were the only students a year younger among the other students in the class. She was a charming, smart and a friendly girl, who seemed to get along with the others okay, but Hope didn't care for her much. She was always gossiping in the room with the other students and liked to chatter about him and her together. He didn't let it show through his facade that he didn't like their small talks. The students were only raising the girl's morals with idiotic ideals for no particular reason. He returned packing his belongings slowly, hoping the girl would get the hint that he did not want to talk. Seeing that the girl didn't budge a muscle, Hope let out a sigh knowing he couldn't leave the classroom without crossing the girl's path.

"Hope! You looked a bit distracted in class today." Alyssa said with a warm smile as he approached the door.

"Ohh... You notice that?" Hope replied, scratching his cheeks before making a mental note to look out for stalker in the future.

"You had this gaze expression on your face. It was... cute." Alyssa said charmingly.

Hope made a grumble sound.

"By the way Hope..." The silverette raised a brow when he saw the hint of red developing across Alyssa's cheekbone. The girl was twisting and coiling her hands around her bag straps nervously. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

To be fair, Hope was expecting this from Alyssa anything sooner. Tonight was the night of the firework display. It was one of the festival rituals which bring good fortune for the couple who watched the display together. Though he did not want to admitted it that he already had an invitation to go with Maqui and Vanille.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans." Hope informed, seeing a frown on the girl face. It was better to crush the girl's hopes than letting her continued this needless pursuit. He mentally laughed to himself. He was only fifteen years old and he was already breaking little girl's heart.

"I see. Maybe another time then." Alyssa spoke softly.

"Another time then..." Hope mumbled.

"Sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow." Alyssa said with a weak smile.

Hope stared at the girl as she walked away down the hall. He didn't have any intention of hurting someone when he woke up this morning. His mother was right; he is quite a looker on the eye. "Hope! Quit daydreaming now." Vanille's voice rang. He turned toward his friend's voice, seeing Vanille and Maqui approaching him.

"C'mon Hope, let's get a move on before the train gets too crowded. I don't want miss the show." Maqui added.

"I don't know guys. Maybe I should sit this one out." Hope muttered. It was a night for couples, and yet he was still empty-handed. The last thing he wanted was to bother his friends with his presence.

"But Hope. Tonight might be the night you will meet someone." Vanille whined.

"Ohh Hope already met someone." Maqui stated with a grin to the cheerful girl.

"What?" Hope said in beat, looking around hysterically.

"Really?" Vanile brightened, looking between the two. "Who?" She asked eagerly.

"Snow." Maqui said, seeing the sudden widened eyes on Hope's face.

"Really?" Vanille inquired, only to receive a nod from the blond-haired teen. "Hope, that's so adorable."

"W-We're just friends." Hope stuttered, but his claim wasn't holding up due to the obvious bright, red blush growing across his face.

* * *

><p>As much Hope wanted to object, the duo easily managed to drag him along to the beach. They were on a less remotely side of the beach, away from the city. Hope took a deep breath of cold air, feeling his lungs rejuvenate after the organs were half-crushed standing in a crowded train. Despite being away from civilization, the beach was swarming with people like a family of angry ants who were trying to find a suitable viewing spot for fireworks. The trio, however, were walking toward a bar resting on a hill, overlooking the entire beach. They were told to meet up with the others here.<p>

Hope felt his inside stir when he followed the duo into the warm and yet slightly dark building. His skin shuddered with shivers feeling the heat melting away the colds chills off his flesh. The mood in the bar was rather romantic. The lights in the building were slightly dim with numerous lit candles on the table which were providing the building with sufficient light. The bar was practically empty aside from a few people staring at the panoramic view of the beach while staying out of the cold. As Hope follows Maqui's gaze, he also noticed that his friend's respective partners weren't here yet.

"They are not here yet." Vanille frowned.

"Then we just wait." Maqui shrugged, pulling out a chair from under a table.

"Don't place that sweet ass on that chair!" A voice snickered. The trio's eyes snapped toward the voice coming toward the door to see Yuj entering the building.

"Sorry for running later, but I had to make couples stop." Yuj said, making a gesture over his shoulder.

Hope watched as Fang followed by Gadot and Lebreau who had their arms wrapped around each other entered the warm building. He wasn't expecting his eyes widened in surprise as Snow entered in the building after the couples. "Snow?"

* * *

><p>Snow's body jerked to life, not from shock, more from happiness when he heard his name called. He eyes quickly scanned the bar for the familiar voice to see Hope standing beside Maqui and Vanille. "Hope? What are you doing here?" Snow asked, approaching the teen.<p>

"Maqui and Vanille invited me for the firework show." Hope informed the blond, while trying to suppress the giddiness coursing through his body. Snow was here. It only had been a day, and he already missed seeing those bright, blue orbs on him.

"Ohh..." Snow's brain only supplied. He wasn't anticipating meeting the silver-haired teen so early since dropping the latter home yesterday. Even after spending the night with him, Snow's hands were more than itching him to feel those soft, pale skins once again. And all along Snow wanted to curse his friends for their persistent cries to accompany them on this fine winter evening. He had planned to get an early sleep, but this was much better than any alternatives, Snow deemed.

"_Listen ladies and gents, please make your way with your sweetheart to the beach for the firework show_!" A female voice sing-songed erupted an intercom.

"You heard the lady." Gadot stated.

"C'mon let's find some close viewing seats before they were all taking away." Fang stated walking to the exit with her cheerful companion following her lead. However, Vanille stopped when she noticed everyone walking to exit except for Hope.

"Hope, you not coming?" Vanille blinked.

"Maybe it's better if I stay here. This is your night after all." Hope said, biting his lips. He didn't want to get in between the couples.

"Nonsense. You can join Yui and I." Maui suggested.

"A threesome. I'm opened for the idea." Yui smirked.

"W-What! No!" Hope stammered, his cheeks flushing.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Quit ruffling Hope's feature." Snow growled. He had to interfere, his possessive nature suddenly coming out. The blond did not like where this conversation was going. He felt a rise of heat growing in his chest seeing Yuj and Maqui playfully teasing the silver-haired teen. "If Hope do not want to go, then that's his choice." Snow said, stepping behind the teen.

Vanille's lips refrained to split itself into a smile, despite how much sinister the grin will look on her face. This was the opportunity for Hope and Snow needed, seeing that both of them were alone. "If you're concern about Hope, why don't you watch him for us?" Vanille asked calmly. She didn't let her happy demeanor seen through her appearance, though suppressing every vein in her body to squeal when she saw the tint redness developing across Hope's cheeks. It was just icing on the cake.

Snow scratched his head nervously. He glanced at Hope, seeing the cute expression. He didn't want to seem overjoy jumping at every opportunity to be with the teen. "I don't mind. I-I means if-if Hope don't mind." Snow sputtering corrected himself quickly.

"I don't mind." Hope said shyly, playing with his fingers.

"Okay then its settle." Vanille cheered. She walked up before the two, grabbed Hope by both shoulders before pushing the teen backward. Hope stumbled, only to be caught by Snow's quick reflexes. "Take care of him for us, he is very precious to us." Vanille only muttered before disappearing with others through the one exit door.

"That girl scares me sometimes." Snow groaned, staring at the shut door. He was left alone in an empty building with Hope. His blue eyes snapped down, forgetting the teen in his arms. The silver-haired teen was looking at him the entire time with a beautiful red blush on those cheeks. It was quite fetching with the silver hair. There was a constant vibration in his chest as he gazed into those giant green orbs. Some many ideas were floating around the air.

"Ummm... Do you wanted see the firework?" Snow asked, averting the situation while untangling himself from the teen despite his hand's protest. He clenched his hands into a fist. There was a burning sensation running through his fingers.

Hope nodded, looking away from Snow's gaze. The blond walked passed him to door and Hope felt a tantalizing shiver on his skin from the cold wind entering the warm building. He could hear the spectacle's cries in admiration as the night sky glittered with thousand of lights. Hope stepped into the cold, his eyes searching for a particular blond. Snow was seated right on top the hill, looking at him. The man patted to the green, blades of grass beside him and Hope complied, taking the seat.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hope muttered, his gaze turning toward the night sky.

"Yeah." Snow unconsciously replied softly. His gaze, however, was not at the scintilla sky. He was looking at Hope, feeling at peace watching those light-emerald orbs filled with happiness.

"This is my first time see the festival firework up so close." Hope said in awe. He turned to the blond with a smile on his face "How many have you seen it Snow?"

Snow flinched as his eyes darkened. He glanced away from the teen to night sky, ruminating on his thoughts. He remembered that his first festival. He spend his first festival alone. The pain was excruciating, but he managed. It wasn't until the next year he met girl in school, but after the festival, the relations didn't last. Luck was never one of his best traits, seeing that he had yet to met that one special person. Most of his past endeavor at dating only end like they always had, like thunder. A one night fuck. Girls only wanted to date him to boast about their ego. He thought he met that special person six months ago when he met Serah Farron, but as time ran it course, it seemed like what he had wanted in a relationship were different to the things Serah had wanted. This had prompted to end the relationship later. And yet despite all his failing attempt, Snow still keeping moving forward.

* * *

><p>Hope bit his lips, seeing the brooding look on the blond's face. He was crossing into Snow's personal boundary. The man looked like he was in pain. He didn't mean to bring up old wound. Why do he have to go and open his big, fat mouth? Hope cursed himself. Snow didn't say another word at all. They just sat there, watching the show as the crowds erupted with more awe. As the fireworks show progressed, the winter cold was becoming apparent. Hope blown some hot air from his mouth against hands before chafing his palms together to build heat from the friction. Then he felt it. Snow's arm around his shoulders, before he was pulled against the blond's build.<p>

"Stay close." Snow only uttered.

Hope could feel the heat rushing through his cheeks. His head was pressed against Snow's chest where he could hear every heart beat in Snow's chest. His skin tingled with shivers from the warm heat radiating from the man's body counteracting the cold. It was impossible for someone's body to stay this warm in this cold. He slowly raised his head up meeting Snow's gaze, their face only a couple inches away. His spine burned with intense heat as he gazed into those cold, blue eyes, searching for answers. All he saw was affection, passion and lust in those eyes and that made his heart throb. The world grew silent as time only stopped for this moment. Their gaze never wavered for a moment, despite the turmoil of activities surrounding them. Hope's breathing hitched when Snow slowly dipped his head lower. Hope's eyes widened, having an idea what's going to happen. Instinctively, he licked his lips in anticipation. His heart throbbed uncontrollably. Pushing all common sense away, Hope leaned upward in response, closing his eyes. A set of fireworks exploded following a cheer from the spectacle. Hope's eyes snapped opening, realizing what was about to transpire. He quickly broke away from Snow.

"Hope?" Snow called out. He was gunning too early for moment there.

"I-I'm sorry-" Hope tried to apologize and he stood up but a passing figure crashed into him causing him to stumbled, falling back. He landed face flat on Snow's chest, taking the man with him to the ground while ignoring the person's apology. His situation was becoming embarrassing. His gerbil heart continued to pounce around repeated non-stop in his chest. He clenched his fist in the blue vest when the figure under him leaned up. Hope flinched when Snow placed of his hand under his chin, directing his head up to meet the man's face. He didn't get to blink before Snow scoop down, locking lips with his own. Hope gasped from the contact, giving Snow the opportunity to slide in tongue into his wet, warm cavern. Hope groaned from the taste, returning the gesture enthusiasm. Snow's arms coiled around his back, pulling his freezing body against Snow's warm build. Hope's hands, which were believed to be dead for the moment, finally came alive and snaked themselves around Snow's neck for leverage. His body just melt, all thoughts and common sense washed away from the sheer contact. He was pushed against hundred blades of grass on the ground as a large body was on top of him, no thoughts of breaking the kiss. Millions nerve cells were becoming delirium from the heat, the touch and the taste.

Snow pulled back, breaking the kiss after teasingly biting on the teen's sweet lower lip. He took a deep whip of cold air, giving his lungs a breather. His blue eyes never waver away from the panting, flushed figure below him. Those sweet lips parting for air was begging once again to be kissed. Suddenly those green orbs widened, realizing the fruit of his action. Hope quickly covered his face with his hands embarrassingly. "Don't! Let me see your face." Snow said, removing the teen arms away.

"S-Snow! That was first." Hope said, his face bright red.

Snow chuckled. The teen was really the epitome of the fruit; too young, too innocent, and too sweet. And that ripe fruit was practically dangling in front of him, ready to be picked and devoured. How could he even refrain himself?

"Then you wouldn't object if take the second?" Snow smirked.

Hope didn't get the chance to protest as the man's hot lips smacked against his owns. His lips caressed against Snow's lips, licking and savoring each other taste. Hope groaned in the kiss as Snow lifted him on his lap while not breaking the sweet and endearing contact. He was pulled once again against the hot, muscular body, their bodies heat mixing into vortex of passion. Hope pushed against the contact, kissing back eagerly as Snow's large hands slid up and down his side. What seems like an eternity, they pulled apart, gulping for air. The reality around them seemed to dissolve from their lack of perception. The world could be damn right now, as if he cared. All that matters was this one short moment they shared together.

"Did you hate it?" Snow said after his breathing had calmed down. The teen's head were pressed against his chest, avoiding his gaze. Hope only shook his head. Snow's lips tugged upward into a smile. "Hope? There is something I wanted to ask since the day we first met?" Snow asked. Hope looked up, meeting his gaze. "Can I be your _lover _for the winter festival?"

Hope's green orbs turned large and round. His face couldn't turn redder. He glanced away from the blond's eyes feeling the nerve on his skin going into a frenzy from the heated gaze. Did he heard right? Snow wanted to be his partner for the festival? His head was swimming with all kind of emotions. He didn't know which one he felt first; happiness or excitement.

"Yes." Hope replied softly, meeting back the man's gaze. He tried to suppress any eagerness in his voice.

Snow smiled before leaning down placing a quick peck on the teen's lips. The youth was hoping for more when he pulled back, but Snow didn't let that happen. He couldn't spoil his dinner too soon. "C'mon the firework show is still displaying." Snow informed.

"Do you still want to watch?" Hope bit his lips. Who would think about fireworks now after that confession?

"It's your first." Snow stated, seeing the teen's lips split into a smile. He quickly readjusted the youth with the latter's back resting against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around Hope's middle, covering both Hope's small, cold hands with his larger hands. "Cold still?" Snow whispered in Hope's right ear. His head was buried between the teen's right neck and shoulder.

"No." Hope replied softly.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Hope rubbed his eyes, his eyes lids becoming heavy. He had woken up late this morning because he couldn't sleep the previous night. On top of his drowsiness, he was tired after PE class. The day so far had been a chore. He was in front his locker, in a deserted hallway. The school bell had ringed an hour ago and only those with after school curriculum activities could be seen wandering the empty halls. Hope slammed his locker shut, only to reveal Vanille who has an sinister smile on her face standing beside him.

"Dear God Vanille!" Hope yelled in panic. His heart nearly gave out.

"Hi Hope." Vanille cheered.

"Hi..." Hope replied, eyeing the pig-tailed girl. The girl looked overly happier than usual.

"So..." Vanille said, taking long stripe steps around Hope.

"So... What?" Hope inquired, looking at the girl curiously.

"What happened with you and Snow?" Vanille nearly exploded. "I need fine and specific details and don't hold back on the fun stuff."

Hearing the blond name, Hope pulled the hysterical girl into a corner. He nervously glanced around the corner, seeing no one didn't hear anything. "Not-Nothing ha-happened." Hope stammered, trying to fight down a blush.

"Really?" Vanilled persistently continued.

"We watched the show and then Snow took me home." Hope whispered, sans added details. He didn't understand why he was whispering and talking at the corner in a hallway. The school was practically empty.

"Aww Hope." Vanille sounded disappointed, but couldn't help think that her silvery hair friend wasn't telling her all the details. She glanced at her watch on her left wrist. "Crap! I am late for work." Vanille groaned, running to nearest exit but stopped at the door and turned around. "You are going to tell me everything later, you hear me?" Vanille demanded before disappearing the door.

Hope sighed. He dodged a bullet with that one but not for long. He exited the school compound, before turning left on the street toward the train station. He fished out his phone from his pocket, scrolling down through his messages only to stop at a text he received the blond since morning.

"_Meet me at pier on the South Beach at 5p.m_." The message read.

There was an overly sensation of warmth flowing through his chest. The message sounded like a date. Hope's mind was still in rehabilitation coming to terms with Snow's confession. The moment their eyes met that fateful night, Hope would never guess that something like this would've happened. Since then he and Snow took any chance they could spare to meet. At first it was a simple infatuation but slowly and surely, he started to fall for Snow. Who wouldn't? The man was absolute handsome. The man had only shown him nothing but affection and kindness which only made it harder to not fall in love with man. His excited trail of thoughts were crushed when he unexpectedly walked into someone, not being aware of his surrounding. He fell on his rear on the cold, cement road. His phone was knocked away from his grasp from the sudden force, falling on the hard floor.

"You okay?" A voice said concerningly.

"Sorry." Hope apologized, picking up his phone before looking at the tanned hand in front his face. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the hand belonging to Noel. The older teen also had a stupefy expression on his face also when their eyes met.

"Wait! You're the little guy with that idiot the other day." Noel stated, his head cocking at the silver-haired teen.

"Yeah. I'm Hope." Hope said, gratefully taken the brunette's hand. "And you're Noel, right?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: Hope and Noel faithful encounter. What's going to happen?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters from Square-Enix.**

**Paring: SnowxHope! Minor YujixMaqui, FangxVanille, and possible NoelxHope.**

**Rated for Mature! Contain Yaoi! If you dislike the content of yaoi, then please leave this page.**

**Warning: Fluff Alert. You know; those twitching feelings in your chest before going into the toilet from too much sugary goodness!**

Also I wanted to thank my beloved Beta **thewhitespirit** who has been a great help.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Road Block<strong>

Hope felt an uneasiness stirring inside his stomach the moment when Noel grasped his hand, pulling him to his feet. The older teen's hands were just as large as Snow's but more softer. However, he wasn't expecting the older teen to carry the same strength as the blond when the brunette heaved off the ground with force causing him to stumble on his footing before crashing into the handsome, older teen. It didn't help Hope's situation when Noel had one of his arm around Hope's middle.

"You okay?" Noel asked. He raised a brow when he saw the redness on the younger teen's face. The expression was quite alluring. He now understood the reason why Snow was smitten with his young man. This kid was adorable and beautiful.

Hope's green orbs snapped back to reality when he realized what he was doing. He quickly broke free from the older teen's hold and hoped the blood rushing to his face had subdued. He looked away, feeling light-headed and embarrassed. "I'm fine." He simply said and picked up his phone on the ground.

"So..." Noel asked, clearing his throats.

"Yeah?" Hope asked, seeing the brunette scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Are you and Snow together?" Hope inquired. He wanted to confirm his suspicions and it seemed like he was right to ask when the teen's bright green eyes widened and the flush in those cheeks reddened more.

"_To-together?_" Hope stuttered.

"Yeah, like _lovers_." Noel added, meeting his gaze.

"Lovers? What gives you that idea?" Hope asked in a beat.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that Snow is interested in you." Noel said, his penetrable gaze never wavering from the teen.

"We-We're just friends." Hope tried to deny those claims, but through the older teen's eyes, the youth failed miserably. A person could not talk lies while making such a cute expression. It just didn't work. "And what's the deal with you and Snow? What do you have against him?" At the moment, Noel's facial expression turned dour.

"I hated that big idiot because he is dating you." Noel huffed, looking quite irritated.

"Why?"

"Snow has a girlfriend. You do know that, right?" Noel informed, giving the boy a pair of solemn eyes only to see Hope's feature turned from confused as those beautiful sea-green orbs widened from the information for moment before turning utter shock.

"Snow has a girlfriend?" Hope asked, looking bewildered and hurt. Noel just nodded. Hope couldn't help but feel a gnawing sensation in his chest. Snow didn't tell him anything about him dating a girl. Does that make him the other woman? Hope's heart sunk after realizing that single thought. Is this the reason why Maqui was warning him about? To not get involved with Snow? Romantically or not?

"You looked shocked." Noel spoke out. A pair of light-emerald orbs snapped toward him, looking small and scared. The boy looked more devastated than shock. "I know this was something you didn't want to hear, but sooner or later, you'll find out the truth. That's is why I told that idiot to go to Eden at the apartment the other week." Noel said before turning around and walked towards the direction of the train station.

"E-Eden. Why Eden?" Hope asked quickly following the older teen.

"Serah is there, waiting for him." Noel muttered.

"So Snow shouldn't be here in Bodhum the first place?"

"Exactly!" Noel said, hurriedly.

Hope took a moment to digest every bit of information he just heard. He stopped walking, standing in the street contemplating with his thoughts. Was Snow actually play him for a fool? Was the man just getting cozy with him just to be his lover for the festival? Hope felt betrayed, his feeling more precisely. And all those times he was getting his hopes up for nothing. Hope's face fell. Snow had treated him like he cared for him and that made Hope feel special. They even kissed. Was all those acting just a lie?

"But he said all those-" Hope's lower lip trembled.

"He tends to make promises which he never goes through with." Noel quickly interjected, sighing. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the young teen. "And he will just cast you aside when he is done playing with your feelings."

"And why should I believe anything you just said?" Hope spoke out, the frown on his face turning to a tint line with two curious brows glaring at the brunette. Maybe Noel might be playing him for a fool for his own gain. The older teen did hold some kind of animosity against Snow.

"You seem like a good kid and I don't want to see you getting hurt." Noel said.

"Don't make assumptions about me!" Hope huffed, walking pass the brunette. "I'll talk to Snow myself. If anyone who should tell me the truth, I prefer it coming from Snow's mouth himself."

A hand snatched out, grabbing the hem of his shirt. Hope only managed to let out a gasp before he was pressed between a brick wall and nice well-endowed body of muscle in alleyway. He gulped when he saw the grim expression on the older teen face. "You have feelings for that idiot." Noel said, receiving a glare from the younger teen. He quickly anticipated two slender arms attempt to push him away, but he easily grabbed both arms with one of his hand alone before locking both hands over Hope's head. He had the silver-haired teen trapped under his hold and the sight alone was quite something. The squirming and the helplessness as the teen struggled from his grasp were quite alluring. Snow sure bagged himself a cute one. Noel mentally reflected as his eyes couldn't stop roaming all over the lithe figure.

"Rather than wasting time with that idiot, why don't you try it out with me?" Noel leaned forward and whispered seductively in Hope's ear.

Hope gasped as the hot body was pressed closer against his lithe body. His head turned away when he saw Noel leaned toward him, followed by a shudder which coursed up his spine from Noel's hot breath tickling his neck. His legs turned to water as his body turned to heat. The sensation was similar but foreign compared to the sensation he got from Snow. There was no weird feeling stirring in his stomach though his heart rate quickened nevertheless. Hope's eyes kept swirling back and forth at the open streets and to the older teen due to the fact that people could easily walked passed the street and saw their little feud. As much of big city Bodhum was, Hope was relieved that not a single individual had walked passed yet to notice their awkward scene.

"I can see from your quiet disposition that you already made your choice." Noel let go of Hope's hands and backed away as the lithe body slowly slid to the ground. Noel gave Hope one last glance before he began walking out to the street. "Don't be surprised when I say '_I told you so_' when Serah comes tomorrow and that idiot ditched you."

"Wait! Serah is coming to Bodhum?" Hope quickly asked.

"She's coming for the festival." Noel gave a wave over his right shoulder before he took a left turn into the open street.

* * *

><p>"Hope?" Hope glanced up from the cold cobblestone ground he was sitting on and saw Maqui standing at the entrance of the alley starting at him with a curious expression on his face. "What are you doing here, sitting in the corner of an alley by yourself?" The blond-haired teen quickly approached him, but Hope remained quiet.<p>

Maqui cocked his head when he saw Hope's eyes drifted to the phone in his palms without saying a word of acknowledgement and the dispirited mood surrounding the teen. He did not want to pry on Hope's problems but Maqui had learned during his friendship with the silvery head teen that the youth tend to keep his emotion bottle up. He sometimes pondered that Hope was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode. It wasn't healthy keeping all that emotions within. As a friend, Maqui took a seat beside the teen on the cold floor waiting or not to see if the latter would share his wound with him.

"I found out about _Serah_." Hope finally spoke after a prolonged silence.

Maqui's eyes widened in surprised before letting out a disappointed long groan. "Hope, I'm sorry." Maqui had first warned him that things would get messy but after seeing Hope and Snow's interacted, he decided that he will give the two a chance. And the now the worst form of expectation he had anticipated have materialized.

"Was this thing you were trying to tell me?" Hope turned to face Maqui.

"I was worried about you because Snow is impulsive and reckless person. I don't know what's going to happen when you get too attached to Snow..." Maqui paused, reflecting. "But I was wrong. Snow is a kind and caring guy." Maqui stated.

"He is..." Hope said solemnly, his shoulder slumped.

"So what are you going do now?" Maqui questioned.

* * *

><p><em>Bodhum Beach<em>

Snow paced back and forth under the clear blue sky at the entrance of the pier. He glanced at his watch; it was already 5:50pm. He was becoming concerned as time progressed in a painfully slow and apprehensive seconds. And his uneasiness only seemed to grow more since he had yet to receive any replies to the five messages he had already conveyed to a particular silver-haired teen. At first he was feeling giddy as usual when it came to meeting with Hope, but now he felt crushed that Hope hadn't shown his face and nor replied back to any of his messages. Generally, it only took a heartbeat to get a response back from the teen. He gave a wearily sigh before taking a seat on a wooden bench near the pier entrance. Either something had happened or Hope stood him up. Well... nevertheless, there went his fun for the evening.

Snow sunk his body lazily onto the bench as the world for some odd reason had become duller. He sat there, looking at the clear blue sky, listening to the waves crashing against the shore while trying the paramount of his ability to ignore the people around him. However, the world seemed to shine for a moment when he heard his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Snow reached for the device in his pocket and flipped it open before placing it to his right ear.

"Hello." Snow answered.

"_Snow_." Hope's voiced resonated through his right ear.

"Hope! Is everything alright? Where are you?" Snow stood up in a flash, his voiced leaking with concern... or excitement.

"_I am fine. I'm at the train station_."

"Then do you want me to meet you there." Snow said feeling a spark of fire in his chest.

"_I'm sorry... Something came up. I can't see you today_."

"Ohh..." The burning fire was extinguished. "Maybe tomorrow then?" Snow asked hopefully.

"_I-I'm sorry. Goodbye_!" The teen voice quivered.

"Hope, Wait! What's goin- _Beep!_..." The line goes dead moments later as Snow stared mindlessly at the phone in his hand. What just happened?

* * *

><p>"You know, staring at your cellphone wouldn't make it ring miraculously?" Lebreau muttered over the counter. It's been itching her throat since the start of the night shift and she finally had to say it before her brain could explode. It was almost closing time as the calm night wind outside the bar became restless. She just finished washing a set of glassware and now was wiping them dry with a clean cloth. Snow had his ass on a stool, his eyes never leaving on his phone for the past minutes. It was Friday night and the night itself was a pain after finding that a special customer had left a kind offering in the bathroom to the owners for their great service this evening. That duty was left to Snow who during the course of the night kept pulling out his phone, expecting someone to call him. Lebreau noticed her blond-haired friend's strange behavior which was becoming more like a bad and stubborn skin fungus that would never go away. The woman kept watching the blond from the corner of her eyes over the course of the week as Snow's demeanor worsen as each days passes.<p>

Snow looked up from the phone to the brunette. The woman gave him a questionable look with her face tilted a little and two eyebrow furrowed waiting for a response. He quickly brushed away his friend's curiosity and returned his attention back to the device in his hand. He hadn't heard from Hope yet since the phone call at the pier. He didn't contact Hope much either and so he chose to gave Hope some breathing room to deal with whatever problems that was bothering the silver-haired teen. However as the weekend came along the corner and still not hearing a peek from Hope, he couldn't stand it any longer. "It just..." Snow said with his shoulders hanging down but he couldn't finish the sentence. Or were the words couldn't come out from his mouth? Was he pushing his luck after spending time with the cute little silver-haired teen or maybe he was getting his hopes up when he had heard Hope agreeing to be his lover for the festival. For once in his life, he had found something special. Someone special who he wanted to be with. A hand suddenly reached forward, grabbing the phone out of his hands.

Lebreau rolled her eyes, getting tire of Snow's bullshit and quickly snatched the phone out of the blond's hand. "Hey! Gave that back!" Snow quickly reached for the device but she only moved her hand away from Snow's reach. Lebreau glanced at the screen on the phone and a smile slowly crept on her face when she saw the name 'Hope' on the screen. "Aww! Isn't this adorable? Snow is head over heels for this cutie?" She snickered, receiving a glare from the blond.

Snow snatched back his phone from the giggling woman. He was about to open his mouth when the front door chimed open. Both Snow and Lebreau shifted their eyes toward door and Snow's right brow inquired when they saw Noel entering the bar followed by Serah. Snow was doing a perfect imitation of a fish out of water as he stared with a pair of wide eyes at the girl. Why was Serah here? The young woman only directed a warm smile to him and Lebreau before she and Noel walked towards the counter. He eyed the tanned skin teen suspiciously who brushed away his gaze.

"Hi Snow. Hi Lebreau. I missed you guys!" Serah said warmly. She was dressed in her usual attire with a large, brown trench coat, buttoned and fastened with a belt around her waist to her neck for the windy night.

"Serah? What are you doing here?" Snow was on his feet.

"I'm here for the festival." Serah spoke warmly with a smile on her face. She undressed the brown coat off her shoulders and firmly placed it on the counter.

"I'll give you two a moment to catch up." Noel said, walking towards the back of the bar and made a gesture to Lebreau to follow his leads.

Rather than eyeing Noel for the second time, Snow glared at him. There was some motivates behind those subtle words. He didn't really understand the relationship between Serah and the young man. All he knew that Noel and Serah were closed childhood friends when they grew up.

"You look different?" Serah said.

Snow turned back his attention to the young woman. "It has been over four months." He smiled, scratching his head like an idiot. Six months ago Serah had left Bodhum to go and study in Eden, bringing an end to their relationship. There were some custom strains in their relationship during their time together, but the moment when Serah decided to farther her education, the couple had settled to end their affairs. He felt a pinch in his chest, seeing the young woman he had loved, but the feeling lasted any for a moment. A fleeting second. He had already has his heart set on another person.

"Doesn't seem too long to me?" Serah smiled back.

Then a long silence fell between the blond and the young girl. Both of them were deep in thought, unsure what to say next. It's not everyday you met your former beloved after a break up what used to be seen like a strong and exuberance relationship. They stay seated, listening to the harsh cold, night wind fighting with force to break through the bar's windows.

"So the festival is less than a week away." Serah said out of the blue, breaking the knotted and awkward tension in the air.

"Yeah." Snow only muttered, unsure where this conversation was going, but his mind suddenly drifted back to the word '_festival_' which only prompted images of a particular silver-haired teen in his head. Immediately accompanying with the flashing images, there was a warm swirling sensation growing at pit of his chest. How he missed and craved to see those gorgeous green orbs staring innocently at him.

"I met someone." Snow admitted.

Serah blinked, gazing curiously at the blond. Snow wasn't looking at her. The man was not meeting her gaze. Serah raised a brow when she noticed the blond's strange demeanor. Snow was embarrassed. And he looked happy. Never in the months she spent with Snow had she ever seen this kind of expression from the blond before. It was too cute for words. Serah couldn't control her lips tugging upward into a smile. Snow had moved on with his life and not letting the past guides his future and his actions. He had already found someone.

"That's nice." Serah said sincerely as Noel and Lebreau stepped out from the kitchen and into bar. Serah stood up, grabbing her coat and the heavy clothing over her shoulders. "Well, I better get going. Noel and I has a breakfast meeting with Claire in the morning." She turned to Snow who was standing behind her with his left hand out. Serah brushed the hand away and enclosed the space between them by embracing the blond-haired man and placing a quick kiss on Snow's left cheek. "It was nice seeing you again." Serah whispered softly.

"Like wise." Snow smiled, wrapping his arms around Serah who relaxed her body. Snow closed his eyes in this moment of content, but a pair of stunning blue snapped open when the front door of the bar chimed open, followed by a chilling cold wind entering the warm bar. There were some gasps in the air, one coming from over the bar and the others from the door. Snow turned to the occupants standing in front door. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Hope standing beside Maqui. At that moment, Snow's face lit up as a sweet warm feeling erupted from his chest. After two days not seeing Hope, Snow now realized how much of an effect the teen had on him. Everyone in the room could see the goofy smile on face. However, Hope didn't share the same deposition as him. Snow blinked when he saw the widened green orbs on an appalling expression on Hope's face. Realization dawned like putting together the different pieces of jigsaw puzzle. Snow was hugging Serah and the his ex-fiancé had just kiss him on his cheeks. He quickly jerked the young woman away from his grasp, but that didn't solved his problem as the door quickly slammed shut and Hope running away across the road.

"Hope wait!" Snow yelled.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm back to this story. Well kinda. I'm been jumping from one story to another. One more chapter or possibly two more and then this story will be finish.

**Reviews**, Si vous plait!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters from Square-Enix.**

**Paring: SnowxHope! Minor YujixMaqui, FangxVanille, and a minor NoelxHope.**

**Rated for Mature! *Rating change* ;)**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! If you dislike the content of yaoi, then please leave this page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: So Alone<strong>

Snow felt his skin prickle with goose bumps as the room became cold and silent. The smile on his face turned into a frown when he saw the scared and surprised expression on Hope's face. Time did not appear to coalesce as he gazed into Hope's eyes while he had his arms wrapped around Serah's middle. The girl is his arms didn't seem to grasp the situation as she pressed her lithe frame against his larger body. Then a rock hit his head, realizing what he was doing. Snow's hand naturally reacted, pushing the girl away from his body. The pink-haired girl was taken by this surprised gesture as she gazed in confusion and shock at the blond. However, that didn't solve his problem when he heard the door of the building slam shut, sending vibration throughout the wall. Hope was already running across the road.

"Hope wait!" Snow only called.

Snow's instinct kicked in, wanting nothing more than to run after the teen. His first step connected to a nearby chair's foot as his world seemed to move in an upward direction while the ground only came to closer to his vision. He grunted, falling flat on the floor before quickly pushing himself on his arms, opening the door with no restraint, running after the silver-haired teen while ignoring the cries of his attention behind him.

* * *

><p>Hope kept running, not stopping despite the Snow's voices calling for him. His vision was becoming blurry, covered by tears deluging over his eyes. He tried to wipe away the tears, but the persistent droplets didn't stop. There was a terrible aching pain in his chest, wanting to hide under a rock for the rest of his life. He didn't want to believe what he just saw. Maqui and Noel were right. Snow was playing him for a fool from the beginning. The kissing and the sweet words were all meaningless fun for the blond's selfish desire. He wanted to get away from it all. Get away from Snow.<p>

From the road, he ran down through stairs to the metro station. He only hoped that the last train had not yet left. He didn't waste time stamping in his daily ticket as he jumped over the machine, running down more stairs and corners, following the signs to the platform. He was in luck though, seeing that the train station was practically dead of people to witness his terrible situation. However, Snow's voice was still approaching closer, calling out for him. He didn't stop to catch his breath despite his lungs were on fire. From the next corner, he arrived at the platform, on the first level. The room was a wide and large corridor with a glass ceiling that arched into a convex on the roof. On the ground level, he only saw one empty train on the tracks, ready to leave.

"_Attention All Passengers. District 39 To District 40: Train SR002, Is Ready To Depart. Please Make Your Way To Platform #2 As Possible. This Will Be The Final Train For The Evening. I Repeat, District 39 To District 40: Train SR002, Is Ready To Depart_." A female voice on an intercom echoed throughout the platform.

"Hope!" Hope snapped toward voice behind him, seeing Snow running down the hallway to the platform. He felt a pang in his chest, not prepared to face those emotions. He ran down the stairs to the lower level. "Wait Hope!" His eyes were only set on the train whose doors were in the act of closing. The world around him seemed to move in a downtempo as he continued to ran. He glanced back for moment to see Snow leaping over the rails from the first level, landing perfectly on his feet on the ground before running after him without taking the moment to savor the air his lungs was lacking of.

He wasn't going to make it. His legs weren't long enough to take big stride in his steps. Surprisingly, the door barely slip behind him, seal closed. He was panting like a dog, trying to catch his breath. "Hope!" Snow's voiced yelled behind him, but Hope did not move, his back facing his the blond. The train slowly began to move. "Damn it Hope! Open the door!" Hope ignored as the blond's fist began to bang on the door, hoping the door would miraculously open. "Hope Please! What you saw wasn't true!" Snow pleaded while the banging persistently didn't cease to stop. In an instant, the world engulfed to darkness as the train entered in dark tunnel as Snow's voice diminished from the squealing noise of train moving on the steel tract.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Snow cursed, clenching his fist, punching the tunnel wall relentlessly. His jaws tightened, his body shivered from a growing pain mandating from his chest. What the fuck did he just did? Well, it's obvious. Hope saw him with his arms around another woman. Why did this has to happen now when things were progressing so smoothly?<p>

"_Attention All Passengers._" It was intercom lady again. Snow's body slumped, his forehead resting against the cold, hard wall. "_The Last Train In District 39 Has Just Departed. Please Make Your Way To The Nearest Exit! I Repeat, The Last Train In District 39 has Just Departed. Please Make Your Way To The Nearest Exit!_"

"Snow!" Voices were calling toward him, as feet were approaching closer. "What happened Snow?"

"He's gone." Snow mumbled. He lost a chance of happiness; a chance with Hope.

* * *

><p>The weekend sluggishly crept into a new week, the week of the Moonlight Festival. Snow, with all attempts, tried to get in contact with Hope through calling and leaving messages, apologizing for any confusion that he had caused. However, the teen had yet to reply back to any of his calls and messages. He had asked Maqui to get in reach with the silver-haired teen at school, but the latter wouldn't even speak to his blond-haired friend and even going to extreme lengths to avoid Maqui's approaches. He tried to summon up the courage to see Hope himself at his house, but couldn't, knowing it would be another futile attempt. The latter wouldn't reply back to his messages, so how would going to Hope's house makes any difference?<p>

As the past days passes, life was becoming dull and lifeless in his eyes, feeling that little flame of life in his chest dying away into the cold, harsh winds. The nights tend to prolong his misery as he stared at the ceiling for hours mindlessly, wide awake. It was suffocating him. He wanted his Hope back at his side. Snow was becoming frustrated; frustrated with himself. He did not want to spend another cold winter night alone. And he sure didn't want to spend it with a last minute bimbo he met for the night. He rather endured the excruciating pain of being in heat than spending the night with could be another faceless young woman. For once, he wanted to have a special winter festival and now it was lacking a particular silver-haired teen. And all it took was one hug for everything to fall apart. Life wasn't been fair to him. The night festival night was approaching and Snow was going to spend it alone.

* * *

><p>There were things that never goes unnoticed from a mother's eyes, especially those things that involved her only son. As a working mother, Nora tried her best to spend as many precious time with Hope's upbringing to his prime. Her son was smart and matured to the point where she and her husband knew they could let Hope make his own life decision. She only wanted what was best for her child. However, she and her husband had no choice in Hope's happiness. It was decision they agreed upon. For the past days though, silvery hair woman couldn't help but question herself seeing her son's change in behavior. Hope was being quiet, too quiet while carrying a depressed expression on his face. It was obvious that something was bothering her son.<p>

Her first thought was that Hope was stressing over his first festival, but the problem itself lies more deeper as the boy didn't show any signs of distress. Her son looked more heart broken, like a lost puppy. Nora was clearly upset of this cold-less person who would hurt her son, but she didn't let it show through her facade. She and her husband tried to confront the problem, though all attempts failed as the coming night arrived. Hope was locked in his room, and both Nora and Bartholomew were a little reluctant to go to rekindle an early anniversary in the city than leaving their son alone, even though they were already dressed for the occasion.

* * *

><p>"Hope?" Hope's eyes snapped open when he heard his mother calling his name from the other side of the wooden door. He stayed quiet, lying in his bed with his hands wrapped around a pillow. The lights were turned off, but he could still fairly due to brightness from the window. "Your father and I wanted to say that we are about to leave. If there is anything you needed, please don't hesitate to call us." Hope didn't reply and after a while, the footsteps walked away from his bedroom door.<p>

Hope laid in bed for god know long, listening to cold night winds howling outside against his window while mulling over his thoughts. He was running in circles with his thoughts over the weekend. Hope flopped on his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. Everything was stupid. From the beginning, he was getting his hopes up for nothing. And as much he wanted to forget it all, he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Snow. There was a tightening feeling in his chest that made it unbearable to breath. He missed Snow. He missed seeing the smile on Snow's face, the smell of spicy cologne, the way how the blond made him feel special and those hungry lips that devoured his mouth. He wished to forget those two weeks with the blond, but couldn't help wanting to relive those days again. There was no way to get rid of the pain in his chest without forgotten about a certain blond-haired man. All he wanted was for this night to be over so that he didn't need to think about Snow anymore.

A pair of sea-green orbs drifted to window which was emanating an orange glow through the room. He slowly sauntered toward the window, placing a hand on the cold glass. The sun was sitting and night was approaching. Hope glanced up to the purplish, grey sky. The moon was already in place above the city. The moon was strangely in the process from turning from grey to red. "It's almost time." Hope whispered, before biting his lower lip. '_I wonder what he is doing now?_' Hope's mind automatically drifted back to the blond. His face split into a frown. Why was he still thinking about Snow? He walked back to his bed, and out of nowhere gasped for air when he felt a peak of heat burst from his chest, spreading to every corner of his body. His legs turned to water as he fell on his knees onto the floor, clutching to the fabric around his chest. His skin was on fire while his heart was throbbing in fear. He was gasping for breaths when the spike of heat settles before coming back with a vengeance, more aggressively. For a moment, Hope thought he would've die. He was in heat.

* * *

><p>After a gruesome couple days, Snow had fortified his heart that he was going to spend the cold winter night alone, but he still couldn't question the reason he was walking down a crowded street under a blithely red moon ascribed to a circumstance which had just manifested. He received a message through his phone from an unknown name and number telling him to meet with this person at the pier. As hypocritically all of this may seem, Snow hadn't yet questioned himself why he was walking down the streets in the city toward the beach at nightfall? At first, he thought it was a practical joke, though he couldn't help but feel hope. A blind hope to be exact. For no apparent reason, his mind was only thinking that the stranger might be someone important; someone like Hope. He was hoping for a miracle if this person was no other than Hope.<p>

He arrived at the beach, ignoring the reminiscences flashing images in his head over the past two weeks. He walked along the lonely pier, only to pause in his footing when he saw someone, a brunette dressed in blue, standing at the end of the dock, staring endless over the ocean. It was Noel. Snow's eyes narrowed, not liking the idea why Noel was here. Did Noel send him that message? He approached the young man, his feet clanking against the wooden floor gaining the brunette attention.

"So you made it." Noel muttered.

"What is this about?" Snow asked, getting to the point.

"She is coming." Noel only informed, gesturing over the blond's shoulder.

Snow blinked before turning around. Serah was walking toward them. He cocked his head, not still understanding the situation. "Ummm... Hi Snow. Hi Noel." The pink-haired girl said glancing back and forth between Noel and him. She was obvious just as confused like him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I could say the same thing for you?" Snow replied.

"I got a message telling me to come here." Serah said, fishing out her phone from her pocket.

"Wait... What?!" Snow blinked, walking up to his ex-girlfriend, reading the exact same message he received earlier.

"I send you two that messages." Noel exclaimed.

"What?" Both Snow and Serah answered simultaneously together.

"I was thinking this was a chance for you two to get back together, seeing that Serah is here." Noel informed them.

Snow glared at the brunette before sighing weary. This brat was prying on other people's problem like it was his own. He felt a touch on his shoulder, turning to Serah who was wearing an apologetic smile on her face. She, herself was clueless also, not expecting this development.

"You clearly don't understand what you are doing?" Snow groaned.

"Noel, Snow and I will never be back together. It was something we had discussed when we decided to separate. We went our own ways." Serah informed him.

"B-But you guys were practically in love before you move to Eden. You two have something special between when you were together and I don't want to see you losing that." Noel pleaded to Serah.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense." Snow muttered, before walking away.

"Wait..." Noel called out, but Serah stepped in his way.

"Why are you doing this?" Serah asked concernedly.

"I care about you, Serah. I only wants what's best for you." Noel informed before running after the blond.

Serah sighed. "If you care about me, then you should've already know what I want." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Snow clenched his teeth. He was pissed. The nerve of the that brat. He didn't want Serah back, he wanted Hope back. After a night like this, he just wanted to go back to his apartment and release some frustration. He really shouldn't get his hopes up from the message from the beginning. "Snow!" Snow stopped when he heard his name been called. He glanced toward the voice to see Maqui, Yuj, Lebreau and Gadot coming to his direction.<p>

"Hey Snow! We haven't seen you all day." Lebreau smiled, before frowning when she saw the rough expression on Snow's face. The man was still hung over the silver-haired boy.

"What are you doing here?" Yuj asked.

"It was nothing." Snow grumbled. He just going to repress that memory back at the pier in the back of his head, store it and never let it out again.

"Must be something if you're all the way out here." Gadot implied.

"Snow! Don't walk away from me." Noel appeared behind the blond.

Snow suppressed a loud, obnoxious groan from his mouth. "Give me a break!" He growled. This brat could not take a hint. He did't want anything to do with Serah again. Their relationship didn't work out, so what was the point try one more time. Noel gave him a glare and he glared back heatedly.

* * *

><p>Maqui raised a bow at the scene before him. It was humanity at it finest moments. He shook his head amusingly, waiting to see who would crack first; Snow or Noel. The blond-haired teen could heard whispers around them, which were making their little group looked like a freak show in public. People was staring at them, anticipating a fight. It wasn't until footsteps approaches behind him that caught everyone attention, or more precisely his attention overall. "Maqui!" A familiar woman voice called. Maqui felt chills running down his spine, noticing that woman's voice. It was Nora, Hope's mother. Her voice sounded concern, but not toward the situation that was growing before his eyes, but for another reason. He turned around, coming to face to Hopes' parents.<p>

Snow's eyes snapped toward the voice which only seemed to conglomerate around him. He felt his inside stirs gazing a silver-haired woman with green eyes standing beside an middle-aged man with brown hair. Everything about this woman only seemed to bring back desirable memories. His night couldn't get worse.

"Hi!" Maqui said sheepishly.

"Maqui, we need to talk." Nora said, almost sternly as if the teen was her own child. Hope was acting differently, and she probably guessed that his friends would have some idea what's going on. Her eyes scanned among the group before falling a particular blond-haired man who was staring at her interestingly.

"I'm sorry." Yuj interrupted, placing a arm his lover. "But we got somewhere to be."

"Maqui, this is about my son, Hope!" Nora pleaded, her eyes snapping back to the teen.

Snow's eyes widened in disbelief. He just didn't hear Hope's name spoken from this silver-haired woman's lips. And at first, he thought the striking resemblance about the woman was just coincidence. "You're Hope's mother? Where is he? Is he okay?" Snow quickly asked.

Nora and Bartholomew blinked, a bit taken back from the sudden overwhelm in desperation and concern of questions of his son. There was a glint of fire in those blue eyes, almost borderline between affectionate and distress.

"You know my son?" Bartholomew demanded.

"Yeah." Snow said softly. "I'm... I'm..." He stopped himself, unsure if revealing that he is Hope's boyfriend would make the situation any better.

"Just say it already Snow." Maqui interrupted with a smirk on his face. All eyes drifted to the teen. "He's Hope's boyfriend and partner for the festival."

* * *

><p>Hope groaned as he continued to stroke his cock. He was lying naked on his bed, pieces of clothing scattered around the floor in his room. The materials were just incinerating the heat more and for some odd reason, constricting his body, making it harder to breathe. He clenched his teeth, suppressing whimpers as he continued stimulating his dick. Flashes of heat attacks uncontrollably assaulted his body too quickly and too soon, and the only thing he could do to ease the pain was to touch himself. His hands felt cool against his heated skin and every touch only sent ripples of pleasure throughout his body. But it wasn't enough to counter the onslaught of the heat.<p>

"Oh God!" Hope moaned vehemently when another heat wave rippled through his body. His toes curled into the sheets as shivers continued to rack over his body, sending his nerves and hormones in frenzy. He was left gasping for thick, hot air after his body had calmed down. He will died by the time morning reaches. He couldn't do this by himself. Hope's closed his eyes as a hand firmly continued it's ministration on his length. He needed someone. He needed someone with big, warm hands whose touches will only drive him more crazy. He wanted to be pressed between his mattress and a large, muscular body. He could almost see his hands running through those golden locks, staring lustfully in a pair of cold, blue eyes.

"Snow! Please!" Hope groaned in bliss while continuing the task at hand.

"I'm right here, Hope!" Snow's voice muttered in the room.

_To Be Continued..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: One more chapter, and maybe a possible epilogue, and then this story will be finished. I think you guys knew what direction the next chapter is heading ;) If you don't know, then those who have low expectation will be getting a pleasant treat :) Also not to sounds alarming, but I'm running out of ideas of SnowxHope fics! NOOOOOOO... Dear God! I need ideas...

**Reviews will be nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix. But I can dream, can I?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnowxHope.  
><strong>

**Warning: Rated for Mature. Contain Yaoi and steamy smutty sex ;) So no reading in the classroom, in the office, or at the public library.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi my wonderful readers. It's a thanksgiving present to my lovely readers as a wake me up for those dreadful family reunion. This is the last chapter for Moonlight Festival.<strong>

**Anyways... If those who are new, I apologized for miss replacing chapter 4 with chapter 1. Another problem arise when I couldn't find chapter 4. I search through my computer, my deleted emails, and my flash drive... And nothing! So with little options, I rewrite the chapter 4. Sorry for the late update but this little incident with the chapters and also I send my computer to friend for the weekend so that he can clean the inside took a lot of my time. At first I thought the chapter would be around 3000 words maximum, but somehow it ended over +5000 words. All these unexpected events delay an early update.**

**Okay... Enough with my rambling... Onward to smut with a little storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Melting Ice<strong>

"I'm right here Hope." Snow's voice muttered in the room.

Hope gasped, his head snapping toward the voice. Snow was standing at his door. When? Where? How did Snow get in his room? A million questions buzzed in his head, but that still didn't answer why the man was standing in his room. "S-Snow? What are you doing here?" Hope asked. His heart splintered at the sight, yet for some other reason, he was overcome with joy, finally seeing the blond-haired man once again. On another note, the man looked like he went through hell. Snow was panting heavily like he had just finished running a fifty miles marathon. A sweat quickly cascaded from those blond locks, over the man's tightened jaw and down to his neck.

"I-I wanted to see you." Snow said, clenching his teeth.

Hope felt his heart throbbed when he saw the predatory gaze those blue orbs held on him before taking every ounce of willpower to glance away. He blinked realizing the gravity of the situation. Snow was in his bedroom. He was still flushed, naked on his bed. His body melted in embarrassment as he quickly grabbed a blanket to cover up his indecency while failing miserably to suppress the heat rushing to his cheekbones.

"I need to tell-" Snow spoke, taking a step forward.

"Don't" Hope cried, causing the man to flinch. He curled his fingers into a fist in the bed sheets. He bit his lower lip, looking away. There was a surge of emotions in his chest and he did not want to face it.

"Hope?" Snow called out.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hope yelled, his breathing labored. His body was covered in sweat from the boiling room temperature. The sudden anger flared out of nowhere. Maybe it arise from the constant rumble in his chest which he wanted to get rid of. There was nothing Snow could say to mend his mistake. The dice had already been cast.

"_I love you_." Snow spoke.

"What?" Hope blinked, a beat in his chest, finally turning to the blond. Snow slowly approached the bed, their gaze unwavering from each other eyes. The man took a seat on the edge of the bed beside his naked body when he didn't object to the closeness. Hope could feel the heat mandating from Snow's body as his skin shuddered in delight.

"I love you." Snow repeated calmly. He was trying his utmost best to control himself. His body was already reacting and his desires were getting the better of him obviously from the fact that Hope was only less than an arm reach away, naked and panting. The blanket also was not doing any justice, seeing that the thick fabric only covers the lower, private part while revealing pale, soft skins. Snow had to divert his eyes away from the hardened, flushed nipples. Everything looked sweet, ready to be taken.

"But Serah? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Hope mumbled, leaning toward the heat body, staring at Snow wildly.

Snow swallowed down a large knot down his throat when he saw those giant green orbs looking at him. He shook away any perverted thoughts, returning his concentration to the conversation. "Serah? How did you know of Serah?" He asked. He never mentioned about Serah to Hope before. "Was it Maqui who told you?"

Hope shook his head against Snow's chest. "It was Noel."

"Noel?" Snow blinked, staring in surprise at the teen who surprisingly was sitting on his laps somehow. When did Hope get there? The lithe body was searing hot, flushed from head to toe. Snow bit his lips. His heart couldn't stop pumping. And the blanket again wasn't doing him any favor barely hanging low around Hope's hips.

"We met one day and he told me everything about you and Serah, and that Serah... is your... girlfriend. H-How could you?" Hope choked, tears swelling within his vision. He rubbed the tears forming in his eyes. "W-Was it all a lie?" Hope sniffed.

"Hope." Snow said softly.

"The kiss...*hick*... and the confession? Was it...*hick*... all for nothing." Hope began to sob. "Because if it was...*hick*... then you are cruel."

Snow slowly wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling the lithe body closer. "Those moments with you means more to me than anything else in life. I was happy. Truly happy." Snow whispered, running circles in Hope's back, to soothe the crying teen.

"Me too." Hope said.

Snow cupped Hope's cheeks with his palm, caressingly wiping away the tears flowing down that beautiful face. Strangely, the teen pushed against the gesture, not shying away. It was probably the effect of his hormones going crazy in heat. The teen would welcome any touches to ease the pain. "Hope, Serah and I are not together. We broke up three months ago." Snow whispered, his breathing was becoming ragged. He didn't know how long he could last before his body burst.

"W-What?" Hope blinked.

"Hope, you need to understand that Serah and I will never get back together." Snow informed.

"B-But Serah is here?" Hope asked.

"I know. I was surprised also when I saw her, but that doesn't change anything." Snow smiled. "We broke up because we weren't meant to be with each other."

"Then you don't want to be with Serah again?" Hope asked hopefully.

"No." Snow simply stated.

"Then who do you want to be with?" Hope questioned curiously, looking at Snow under hood of his eyes. He wanted to pounce. Oh God! He really wanted to pounce the man so bad.

"I think you have a fairly good idea who I want." Snow smirked, leaning forward, lightly butting their heads together. He suppressed licking his lips when he saw the enticing pink developing across Hope's face. He could feel the blood running through his veins in his arms pulsing. Hope tilted his head, but Snow pulled back, only to see the confused look on the latter face.

"What's wrong?" Hope blinked. Didn't Snow want this?

Snow looked away. "I can't Hope."

"W-What? Why?" Hope asked.

"It's just..." Snow muttered, burying his head in the crook of Hope's neck. "I'm losing myself."

Hope's eyes widened in surprise. The temperature in the room had just intensified. He glanced at a pair of shimmering blue eyes. There was only lust held in those aquatic orbs. "You're in heat." Hope said, brushing the strands of hair away from the man's temple, gaining a nod from Snow. The blond's chest was heaving as beads of sweat were flowing down from the neck. The man's jaw tightened. Was Snow holding himself back? "It's okay." Hope reassured.

"Hope don't!" Snow growled.

"Don't you want me?" Hope smiled, wrapping both arms around the blond's neck, placing a kiss on Snow's lips. Their lips met for a brief moment only felt a lingering heat, wanting more.

"I do. More than anything." Snow whispered after breaking the kiss, tightened his hold around the teen.

"Then please be _mine_." Hope moaned softly, unhooking the blanket around his waist before throwing it on the ground. Snow only growled, before their lips met once again in a fiery kiss. Hope snaked his arms around Snow's neck, pulling the man back into the mattress. He kissed back with enthusiasm, his hands pushing the heavy coat off Snow's shoulders. He groaned into the contact and let out a gasp when Snow's hands seeking comfort on his rear. The little gasps he let out only gave the man the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. Each kiss, lick and touch cooled his heated skin, but also brought a new heat, a heat that pooled inside of him and bubbled up nearly bursting.

* * *

><p>They broke for air, gasping heavily. Snow pulled back, his eyes never away from the flushed, naked, and panting body below him. He had no idea how this night was going to end. His hands slipped under the hem of his blue vest as he pulled the fabric over his head, revealing only hard abs, flat chest and beautiful bronzed skin. There was no way he was going to stop now and Hope seemed to have the same idea when two arms quickly pulled him down, his lips meeting Hope's lips in a demanding kiss. Snow devoured those sweet lips, receiving earnest moans in return. Their bodies glued to each, hot skin rubbing against hot skin for the slightest spark of heat. He could feel something stiff and hard, in dire need of attention, poking at his taut stomach.<p>

"How long has it been?" Snow asked concernedly, breaking the kiss. He didn't need a breather as his lips quickly moved down, under Hope's jaw and neck, leaving a trail of pink delicious strawberries.

"About less than... an hour ago." Hope gasped, understanding the man's concern of his well-being.

Snow's lips moved to Hope's right shoulder, capitalizing on the spot on the neck. His eyes wavered for a second to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost 11p.m. "It will worsen as midnight approaches." Snow informed.

"You will stay?" Hope gave the man a worried look.

"I'll stay as long as it takes." Snow smirked. He continued nipping and kissing down Hope's neck to the chest and stopped when he spotted two flush buds. He could only wonder how they taste like? His fingertips traced around the right areola, only to hear slight whimper from the teen. He bended down, placing more kissed around the chest, slowly moving in to his target.

"AHHH..." Hope cried out, his back arching. He felt a flare of pleasure throughout his body as Snow bit down on his nipple, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive bud. He continued to writhe mindlessly in the bed sheets, as Snow didn't stop teasing him. His hands pushed away the bandana, seeking solace within the mesh of Snow's thick, golden locks. The pleasure intensified when Snow's other hand glide down over his stomach, gasping his neglected harden member, stroking the length. Hope's back arched, feeling shivers of pleasure crawling up and down his spine, counteracting the heat. "Snow! I'm close." Hope moaned, chewing on his lower lip.

"Then let it out _Babe_. I got out." Snow reassured as he continues to stimulate the dick. He carefully and playfully grinned his teeth against the flush bud which only pushed the teen over the edge.

"Snowww!" Hope moaned loudly.

That was all the warning Snow get before the sexy body under him convulse, Hope's back arching from sheer pleasure. Next thing he knew his hand and Hope's stomach were covered with cum. A bit quicker than expected, but Snow didn't mind. It was Hope first time after all. The teen was literally reduced to heavy breathing, his chest rising and descending. And those green eyes looking at him under those fluttering eyelashes only spelled lust. Snow leaned forward, bringing their lips together.

"You like that?" Snow asked husky in Hope's ear, nibbling on the sensitive flesh after breaking the kiss.

"My body is still hot." Hope gasped, wrapping his arms Snow's neck, trying to get as much skin contact as possible. For a slight moment, his body had cooled down from the climax, but the heat came back in an instant. His hips instinctively bucked against Snow's hips, feeling something _big_ and hard confine under those pant. The man pulled back, but he didn't let go. Hope found himself on Snow's laps next, within eye gaze with the blond. He leaned forward, kissing Snow earnestly while grinding his hips against the man's pelvis. His hands unhooked themselves around Snow's neck, and moved down; tracing his fingertips over the taut, harden muscles. His hands stopped at the pants, tugging at the leather belt.

"Eager?" Snow purred, sighing from the kiss. Both hands returned back to curve of Hope's plum rears, groping and teasing the sensitive flesh.

"Snow! Help!" Hope only pouted. His patience was wearing thin trying to pull on the belt buckle.

Snow chuckled. With one hand, he quickly unfastened the belt and unbuttoned the button, raising his hips to allow Hope to tug the pants off his waist. He kicked the pants off his ankles after Hope became lazily with the task. Snow was now left dressed only in his black briefs. The boy, on the other hand, had this mesmerized expression staring at his junk and it didn't take long for Hope's eager hands to reach at the hem of the briefs. "Go on." Snow encouraged. Snow let out a content sigh when Hope pulled down his briefs, giving his dick a breather after been constricted under the fabric of his pants and underwear. He heard a slight gasp coming from Hope's lips, seeing the large green orbs staring in fascination at his dick.

Hope felt himself twitch in anticipation, his aching length already hard once again. Snow pulled their bodies together, their manhood brushing against each other. They were kissing passionately once again, but this time Hope found himself lying back in the mattress, his hands tangled in a mesh of golden locks. Snow's hands were back, skimming down his back, cupping his ass before slipping under his thighs. His legs were then hoisted over on each side of Snow's broad shoulders. One of Snow's hands disappeared after, rummaging through the nearby dresser, pulling out a bottle of lotion.

"Ready?" Snow purred seductively.

"Please Snow!" Hope only begged.

Snow smirked, uncapping the cap of the lotion. He poured the cold cream on his hand, rubbing each digits together to get his fingers nice and slick. He added some content over the teen's twitching opening, earning a gasp from his teen. "Cold?" Snow asked the silver-haired teen whose body was trembling in heat. The teen shyly nodded, but Snow only leaned forward, placing a reassuring kiss on his lips. The lithe body below him tensed suddenly when the lubricated finger teases the entrance.

"Just relax." Snow assured before he pushed one digit through the tight heat, earning a slight whimper from his lover. "You okay?" Snow asked worriedly.

"It burns slightly." Hope panted. He bit his lips feeling the one finger squirming inside him, curling and sliding inside him. His body shivered, the heat prickling his skin. "Add another one!" Hope gasped and Snow complied. "Oh...Oh god." Hope moaned from the sudden intrusion. The fingers curled, going deeper, brushing against a nerve spot.

"Ahhh!" Hope cried, flopping his head against the pillow as his back arched like a bow. "Snow, do that again?" Hope could hear the pleading in his voice.

Snow grinned as he began tormenting the teen over the edge, rubbing and teasing against the sweet spot that would only drive the teen insane. The youth was making some of the sexiest and wonderful sounds that could make any straight men think otherwise. Noticing that Hope was already adjusting to two digits, he quickly added a third finger. Snow licked his lips, loving how the sweet, sexy body under him was left writhing and moaning from pleasure.

"Snow! I cannot... no more." Hope's brain supplied, panting heavily. "Please take me! Take this heat away from me." There was no hesitation or doubt in his words. All he wanted was for the heat to go away.

Those were all the magic words Snow needed to hear before coating his thick length with lotion, getting in position. He smirked when a cunning idea to push Hope over the edge popped up in his head. "Just relax." Snow instructed, bended down, kissing Hope's neck. Other than pushing through tight heat, his cocks brushed over the twitching entrance.

Hope groaned in frustration as sparks of pleasure rapidly shoots through his body. The blond was teasing him. "Do it Snow!" Hope begged. Snow chuckled in crook of his neck, taking a firm hold around his waist to steady his body. Hope felt the heat multiplying; turning into pleasure when Snow's cock slowly push in, the blunt head willingly entered him. Snow paused for a moment, but he was more impatient as he raised his hips eagerly for more. That was the signal Snow needed before the man slowly sank into the tight heat.

"SNOW!" Hope gasped, his eyes widened in surprise when the hot, thick length willingly slid into him. He tried to catch his breath, noticing that Snow had stopped. It wasn't painful, not exactly; it was rather uncomfortable and sudden. However, that didn't seem like the case when Snow suddenly continued to push again, the thick shaft going deeper. Hope's eyes snapped wide open and the incredulous look on his face only made Snow chuckle.

"What? You think that was it?" Snow smirked.

"It just... Ahhh!" Hope's objection dies from the moan when the thick length brushed against the sweet spot, sending shivers of pleasure all over his body. "Uh...Uhh...god!" Hope groaned, the thick cock buried to hilt inside him.

Snow clenched his teeth, enjoying the way Hope's inner walls clamp down on his cock, milking him. Hope's inside was hot and tight. "Damn it Hope. You're tight" Snow growled, his jaws tightened.

"It's so _big _and full." Hope moaned, pulling Snow into a passionate kiss. Then it came. A heat attack, assaulting his body. "Mmphh..." His heated cries were lost in the kiss. The heat course through his body. He tightened his legs around Snow's shoulders, rocking his hips eagerly against Snow's hips.

"Fuck!" Snow cursed, breaking the kiss. He ground his teeth together, wanting to pound the teen relentlessly, but stopped himself. The tight wall convulsed around his cock, clenching and unclenching, milking him to no end. "Was that the heat?" Snow grunted after Hope's body had calm down a little.

"Please Snow! It's unbearable. Get rid of it." Hope almost sobbed.

"I will _babe_." Snow said, pulling out halfway before thrusting back into the tight heat to the hilt.

"AHH" Hope cried out in pleasure. Lucky no one other than Snow was within hearing distance.

Snow grunted, setting a steady pace which builds within moments time. Each thrust was precise, hitting a bundle of nerves which only send Hope into frenzy. The room was left with nothing but a gasping teen, moaning wantonly. Hope seemed to want variation when the teen pulled him down for a kiss which he dominantly took control. He swallowed each one of Hope's moans that weren't voiced. "Your inside is hot, Hope. It feel like I'm melting." Snow said hoarsely after breaking the kiss, sucking and nibbling on his lover's neck.

"Ahhh... So good... So good..." Hope mindlessly chanted. He began rising his hips to meet each thrust. Soon their bodies were moving into a perfect sync. He continued to moan uncontrollably from the thick length sliding in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Snow wasn't holding back anymore. Each thrust was overwhelming with strength. The thick shaft only seemed to go deeper and it was driving him crazy. "Inside... Do it deeper!" Hope begged.

Snow growled, reveling in the feeling of Hope's body gripping on his shaft, clenching and unclenching, seemingly pulling him further inside. The boy could only cling to him, urging him on with his cries of passion. As they were pressed together, Snow could feel Hope's hardness rubbing against his stomach, drawing a stream of wet trails of pre-cum. Snow quickened his pace, relishing in the ways how Hope's hands curled into the sheets and his toes twitching from sheer pleasure.

"Snow! I'm... I'm..." Hope bit his lips. Every time the thick shaft hits a bundle of nerves inside him, he saw were fireworks, exploding within his vision. His body shuddered; feeling a coil in his stomach, twisting and curling, ready to be release.

"I'm close too." Snow grunted, his voice was becoming unbearable hot. He felt a flare in his stomach as an imminent heat scorched through his body. Snow clenched his jaws, fighting the heat.

"Oh God Snow! The heat!" Hope cried out. A heat suddenly rising, pummeling throughout his lithe body. His back arched in warning as Hope screams out his release.

"Damn!" Snow growled when the tight heat spasms around his cock. He swore a word under his breath, letting the heat control him as he pounds into the teen mercilessly when the willingly ass becomes tighter to fuck. Snow managed a few more thrust before his balls tightened as he came hard, filling Hope's tight ass with his hot essence.

* * *

><p>Hope was left gasping for air his lungs were lacking. His heart was throbbing uncontrollably while his mind was still coming down from bliss. His body cooled for a moment after the pulsing heat exploded from the orgasm. His mentally trance was shattered, coming to back to reality when Snow grounded his hips against his own. Hope let out a weak, protest groan when the thick cock moved inside of him. The man was still hard. Suddenly the heat was back and Snow started to build a new rhythm.<p>

"Uh-Uh... Snow!" Hope panted, groaning when his thighs began to quiver. His cock was now beginning to show an interest again. He let out a whimper when his nerves were assault too fast and too soon from the thick shaft now pounding into him. The heat never ceased, only continues to grow. "Snow! The heat!" Hope whimpered.

"I know _Babe_." Snow muttered, clenching his teeth. He could feel the heat risen back vengefully. He leaned forward, crashing his lips on Hope's lips hungrily. Beads of sweat were flowing down his glistering back as he continued to fuck the teen with everything he was worth. Snow let out a groan from his throat, enjoying the sweet taste from his partner lips. "This is not going to end soon. Not until the heat dissipates." Snow said, his voice raspy. He increased his pace, each strikes stoking against Hope's sweet spot.

"Then don't stop! Please Snow, don't ever." Hope pleaded.

"Don't worry _Babe_, I'm not going to stop." Snow said smugly.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

A motorcycle engine breezed through the street causing Hope's eyes to flutter open. A pair of green orbs blinked, wincing from the sudden brightness. Hope's body was consumed with bliss and warmth. Subconsciously, he pressed against the warmth behind him, feeling the two arms around his middle tightened. His eyes widened in realization when their bodies pressed closer, skin against skin. He was naked. There was a light breathing behind him. He could feel the chest of the figure rising and descending calmly. Hope's breathes hitched when the person breathed against his neck, tinkling the flesh. Hope turned his head around, coming to face a calm and sleeping Snow. Their faces were mere inches away, both of them were sharing one pillow. His face flushed deep red as fine, detailed memories of the previous night deluged his head. Last night was his first festival... with _Snow_!

"_And what a night it was_." An evil voice in his head purred. Hope's eyes widened as his spine burned with embarrassment and heat. He and Snow had sex, numerous times on his bed before his body couldn't take more. And Snow had expected this much when the man proposed that they move things along in the shower. Snow had exclaimed that the hot water and the steam can drown out the heat from the body while the man was pounding into him, against the wet tile. Hope's face couldn't get more redder as flashed of images appeared in his head of him, naked, pressed between the wet tile walls and a naked Snow while being pounded for dear life.

Hope groaned into his pillow. His gaze shifted back to Snow who was still in a calm and peaceful sleep. No wonder Snow was tired, the man practically did everything and all Hope did was lay there and take it. And Hope wouldn't want it any other way. He smiled blissfully and wrapped his arms around Snow's neck, snuggling closer to the warmth. The arms around his hips pulled closer, hearing a content groan sweeping from Snow's lips.

"You're awake?" Snow said groggily, his eyes fighting to open despite the sudden brightness.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Hope mumbled, biting his lips.

"It's okay _Babe_." Snow chuckled, burying his head into the crook of Hope's neck planting a kiss on the tender flesh.

"Snow!" Hope gasped.

"I can't help it..." Snow muttered innocently. He tried with utmost willpower to ignore the blushing teen in his arms. "I think it would be better if you put on some underwear." Snow said, looking away.

A pair of green orbs widened in surprise, fighting away a blush. Hope leaned over Snow, reaching to dresser, despite getting his ass fondle in the process, and pulled out a white underwear which he slipped on under the blanket.

"It's near lunch." Snow said. He stood up from his elbow, glancing at the alarm clock on the dresser which reads 11a.m. His body slumped back on the bed. "Your parents wouldn't mind if we come down late?"

"My parents? No, not really. They usually relaxed with..." Hope's voice died down before his eyes widened in fear. He quickly jumped up.

"What's wrong Hope?" Snow blinked, seeing the frightful feature on Hope's face.

"My parents?" Hope said petrified.

"I think they came back sometimes this morning. My eyes opened for a slight moment when I heard footsteps walking outside the room." Snow informed.

"What? They are home already? What if they see you?" Hope asked. He nearly fainted.

"There is nothing to worried about. I think they are nice." Snow reassured.

"You met them." Hope said incredulously, staring at the blond like he had grown twenty heads on his shoulders.

"Of course. How did you think I get the keys of the house?" Snow asked, reaching for his abandon trench coat on the floor, fishing through the pockets before pulling out a set of keys which he jingles in front Hope's eyes.

"You met them!" Hope restated, still in shock. "How?"

"Well..." Snow trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

_"You're Hope's mother? Where is he? Is he okay?" Snow asked._

_Nora and Bartholomew blinked, a bit taken back from the sudden overwhelm in desperation and concern of questions of his son. There was a glint of fire in those blue eyes, almost borderline between affectionate and distress._

_"You know my son?" Bartholomew asked the blond._

_"Yeah." Snow said softly. "I'm... I'm..." He stopped himself, unsure if revealing that he is Hope's boyfriend would make the situation any better._

_"Just say it already Snow." Maqui interrupted with a smirk on his face. All eyes drifted to the teen. "He's Hope's boyfriend and partner for the festival."_

_"What?" Both Nora and Bartholomew said together. They exchanged gaze before turning to the blond before their eyes. The man was left unfaltering from the declaration. The blond was looking at them, searching for something, searching for answers, comfort and peace._

_"Maqui, you knew this man?" Bartholomew asked, his gaze turning to Hope's friend._

_Maqui nodded. "It's a long story Mr. E, but this is Snow Villiers. He's a close friend of Yuj and for the past weeks, well you can saw that he and Hope were getting to know each other quite nicely." Maqui informed them with a snicker at the end._

_"So you're the skeleton that Hope has been hiding in his closet?" Nora asked with a smile on her face. From Maqui's declaration, it was clear that this man knew about her son and probably the cause of Hope's strange behavior. However, Nora was a bit surprise that her son was spending time with a handsome, young man like this. Her boy got some taste. And here she was hoping to have grandchildren._

_"Please I need to see Hope." Snow begged._

_"And do what? Hurt him again!" Nora asked sternly._

_"No." Snow said softly, clenching his fist. "It was all my fault. And... And I need to make things right."_

_"Can you?" Nora said, approaching the blond-haired man._

_"Yes. It was all a big misunderstanding." Snow replied without hesitation._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback...<p>

"So there you have it. After that your parents give me the key of the house." Snow continued.

"I still cannot believe they met you." Hope groaned, hiding his face in his pillow.

"They are nice and to be honest, I want to know more about them." Snow said.

"What do you mean?" Hope gave his lover a confuse look.

"Well..." Snow said, lifting the teen from under the blanket on his thighs. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to be part of your family."

"Part of my family?" Hope blinked.

Snow nodded. "I never have people who I can call family before."

"What about your parents?" Hope asked.

"I never knew them." Snow stated, his blue eyes softened.

"Ohh..." Hope felt a pang in his chest. He clenched his fingers in the blanket. Was Snow alone all this time? "That's sad." Hope said softly, bowing his head down.

"Hey... Don't let it bother you. And it's not that sad." Snow smiled, reassuringly.

"Idiot!" Hope muttered, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck before leaning forward, placing a sweet kiss on Snow's lips. Two arms snaked around his hips, holding his steady. "Anyone who heard that would say it was sad." He said, breaking the kiss.

"Then I'm an idiot." Snow chuckled, leaning forward to taste those sweet lips once again. However, he stopped himself as Hope's body tense nicely on his laps when they heard the doorknob turned before the door opening.

* * *

><p>"So you're awake." A familiar woman voice suddenly happily burst within the room. Snow peeped over Hope's shoulder, seeing a smiling Nora and a stoic looking Bartholomew standing by the doorway. "Hope? Are you going to turn around sweetie?" Snow heard the woman grumbled disappointedly to Hope. His eyes snapped down to see Hope's back facing toward his parents. The teen was fiddling with his fingers nervously. Hope looked up at him, those wide green orbs searching for answer into his blue eyes. He gave his lover a reassuring smile, indicating that everything will be alright. And it seemed to work as Hope took a deep breath and turned around.<p>

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Ummm... this is Snow." Hope introduced sheepishly.

"We know who he is Hope." Bartholomew replied. He was watching his son from the corner of his eyes. His mind was still in the process of absorbing the sight of his only son, naked, sitting on top of an equally naked man. At least the blanket covered up most of the indecencies.

"We wanted to know if everything is alright?" Nora asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine. I'm fine and Snow is fine also." Hope responded hurriedly, turning to Snow.

"Yes. There is nothing to worry about." Snow said with a warm smile to the couples.

Nora let out a sigh. It seems like Snow was the exact medicine the doctor prescribe for her son strange behavior for the past days. "That's a relief. I'm preparing lunch, so just come down when you're ready. And we are expecting a full exclamation of everything." Nora smiled gaining nods from both her son and the blond, before turning around, exiting the room happily with rays of sunshine and flowers blooming in each steps.

"Mom is acting strange." Hope inquired to his father. "She is too happy."

"Tell me about it." Bartholomew coughed, gaining two confused looks from Hope and Snow.

"By the way Snow?" Nora interjected, her head peeping from the corner of the doorway. A bright smile was still evident on her face.

"Yes!" Snow gulped, staring at that vibrant smile on the woman's face.

"Please call me _Mama_ from now on." Nora said before disappearing, a delighted humming sound dying away in the hallway.

"We were talking about this before. You know? You and Mr. Villiers." Bartholomew rubbed the back of his neck. "At first we don't know what to belief, but comes to accept your choice. And now that you are dating Snow, your mother sees Snow as her own son."

"What?" Hope asked incredulously.

"You're in for a rude awakening." Bartholomew grinned to Snow who gave him a intrigued look. "See you two at lunch." The man only said as the door shut.

"You have very considerate parents." Snow chuckled, his voice ringing in the quiet bedroom room.

"Please kill me now." Hope groaned, his body slumping against Snow's chest.

"And where is the fun in that." Snow said, kissing Hope's right shoulder and neck. The body in his arms turned to goo, gasping and shuddering nicely. "How about we skip lunch after talking to your parents?" His voice was hot which only send shivers down Hope's skin. "I know this crêpe shop down at the pier where they served some mean crêpes."

"That sounds nice." Hope mumbled in content.

"Then it's a date." Snow grinned.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! Another multi-chapters story finish. I wanted to slip this chapter in half, but think against it. I want to end this with Snow finding closure. Now that this story is finished, I can shift my focus back on _A New World_. I have the three chapters of that story outline in a terrible and unorganized way in my head. And the rest is just blank for now. But I'm getting there. Slowly :p**

**Not to sound alarming but I'm running out of ideas of SnowxHope fics. In the past, I have gotten suggestions to write NoelxHope from reviewers. To be honest, I like Noel as a character, but FFXIII-2 does not give enough potential for creativity. Some other writers can pull it off, but for me, that is a NO! FFXIII-2 lacked characters interaction compare to the previous FFXIII title. There is not much space for creativity. And if you haven't notice my works, I hated FFXIII-2!**

**Hoped everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving Feast!**


End file.
